El latír de un Corazón roto
by Danara-chan
Summary: Alguien intento matar a Hermione, sentimientos guardados en lo mas profundo del corazón. Principio tragico, suspense y amor. Dejen Reviews, gracias
1. Muerte y libertad del Corazón

Muerte y libertad del corazón  
  
Abrazando la muerte, hallé la paz y la libertad de mi corazón pero había algo que no me dejaba abandonar y eran mis sentimientos, mis deseos de estar junto a él, era lo que me impedía que el más allá fuese mi hogar a partir de entonces. Mi corazón seguía latiendo pues mi amor por él seguía en pie, aun al borde del transito; pero no, aun en ese momento mi corazón se rebela sobre mi razón, sobre la realidad e inclusive sobre la muerte. Aquí en esta cama de hospital donde me están observando las enfermeras con cara de asombro sigo pesando en él. ¡Como es posible que el corazón aun dañado siguiera latiendo, bombeando si los tejidos estaban cortados! ¡¡¡El lado izquierdo y el derecho estaban completamente separados!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Y aun así seguía latiendo!!!!! Ahora, después de coserme y unirme el corazón en la operación de ayer, los médicos, las enfermeras, los celadores, etc..es decir todo el personal hospitalario pasa por mi habitación, que por cierto me han puesto una habitación para mi sola, mirándome con asombro, y como si de un milagro se tratase, me dicen que le de gracias al cielo, pero yo se que no fue por la gracia de merlín, ni fue Dios, ni Ala, ni Yahvé, ni nada parecido; a sido mi corazón el que con su recuerdo y anhelo me ha hecho mantenerme con vida porque eles mi paraíso y mi cielo, mi sufrimiento e infierno. Él es mi vida y mi muerte. Mi alma y corazón le pertenecen, aparte de mi atención pero se que yo para él no soy más que una buena amiga, su mejor amiga. Mi suerte y desgracia, mi gracia y mi dolor. Mi gran dolor  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------ ********************************************************************** /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
NOTA DE LA AUTORA (OSEA DE MÍ ^-^): Se que es muy corto pero es la introducción. Se aceptan todo tipo de reviews, pero por favor ¡¡¡DEJEN!!! Que sino me deprimo y no puedo seguir  
  
PD no sean muy malillos conmigo ¿siiiii? ^-^U 


	2. Vida y el gobierno de la razón

Vida Y El Gobierno De La Razón  
  
Hola Hermione ¿Cómo te encuentras?-me pregunta el chico que me quita y me da una razón para vivir  
  
Mejor- dije desde la cama del hospital  
  
Me alegró mucho Hermione, no sabes el susto que nos diste- me dijo con cara de preocupación  
  
¿Qué pasó?- me pregunta mi buen amigo Ron (el único que sabe lo siento ahora mismo)  
  
No lo sé Ron, solo se que estaba en la biblioteca principal de la casa y de repente sentí como algo frió me atravesara y después todo se vio negro- conteste  
  
Es extraño, muy extraño ¿no notaste algo raro antes de que sintieras que la daga te atravesará?-dijo Harry  
  
¿Daga? ¿Era una daga?- pregunto extrañada  
  
Si Hermione, estaba completamente bañada en sangre cuando la encontramos clavada en una pared de la biblioteca-me dijo Ron con cara de terror  
  
Bueno dejemos de hablar de eso ahora ¿vale? Dejémoslo para cuando Hermione este mejor-dijo Harry  
  
------------------------------------------------2 Meses mas Tarde-----------  
----------------------------------------  
  
Todo ha vuelto a lo de siempre, sigo sintiendo lo mismo por él que antes, yo diría que haber estado al borde de la muerte ha hecho que aumente mis sentimientos por él, si eso es posible. Hemos estado investigando la daga que me atravesó el pecho y lo único que hemos averiguado es que la daga tiene alguna especie de historia junto con una maldición escrita en la empuñadura, todavía no sabemos que dice la historia ni la maldición pero se que esta en un dialecto de los antiguos Nadaritas, una civilización casi desconocida para todos, muy antigua y llenas de misterios. Se dice que hay sectas Nadaritas todavía. Hoy viene a casa a recogerme para seguir con la investigación pero se le escuchaba nervioso, ¿Qué le pasara?  
  
RRRIIINNNGGG  
  
Parece que ya llegó  
  
Hola Harry-dije abriéndole la puerta  
  
Hola Hermione-dijo apenado  
  
¿Qué te sucede Harry?-dije -¿Qué le pasará?- Pensé  
  
No es nada-me dijo tristemente  
  
Vamos Harry, no me gusta verte así  
  
Solo es que discutido con Vayessica  
  
Ah, venga Harry dime que paso, a lo mejor puedo ayudarte-dije-pero ¿porque no dejo que terminen y así yo poder estar con él? ¿Soy tonta? ¿Masoquista? Además Vayessica me da muy mala espina y no me gusta pero claro no puedo ser muy objetiva en ese asunto, estando con el hombre al que amo y por el que he dado y daré mi vida nunca me podría caer bien, aunque Ana me caía bien y estuvo con él, no mucho porque al final se enamoró de Ron pero cuando estuvo con Harry tuve que reconocer que era buena chica pero Vayessica, me hierve la sangre, no se que le ha visto Harry a esa.  
  
Pues dice que no paso el suficiente tiempo con ella, que la estoy dejando de lado- me dijo afligido  
  
Vamos Harry, todos sabemos que no es verdad, lo único que quiere es llamar tu atención un poco, veras como lo solucionas con una cena romántica, además creo que lo que te esta diciendo es que ni se te ocurra olvidarte de el día de los enamorados que dentro de un mes-dije- no soy masoquista, ni tonta, solo es que lo amo demasiado como para verlo triste, un día mas ocultando mis sentimientos y ayudando a alejarlo de mi, al menos como me gustaría-pensé  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
NO ME MATEIS, NOOOO ¡¡¡SOCORRO!!!  
  
^^U Je,je, cuanto tiempo  
  
Gracias Alba1, este también es cortito pero intentare hacerlos mas largos, por cierto me encanta "soñando con el chico perfecto" muy bonito y "el Hurón Negro" también me esta gustando mucho  
  
Gracias Mueca Brava, jeje, creo que muchas estamos en la situación de Hermione, este Harry es todo un rompecorazones, no hay niña, chica, adolescente o mujer que pueda resistirse a Harry, ^-^  
  
La próxima vez intentare actualizar antes  
  
Un beso 


	3. El extraño comportamiento de Vayessica

El extraño comportamiento de Vayessica  
  
Cuando llegamos a la oficina de Aurores vimos a Ron con Ana en la puerta esperándonos.  
  
-¡Hasta que llegáis!-dijo Ron bastante irritado  
  
-Calma Ron, además cualquiera diría que lo pasas mal cuando estas conmigo a solas-dijo Ana guiñándole un ojo  
  
-Bueno, bueno...pero entremos ya-dijo mas calmado-esta chica si que sabe como aplacar la furia de Ron-pense divertida  
  
-Me tienes que enseñar-le susurre a Ana cuando entrábamos por las puertas.  
  
-Me temo mi querida y buena amiga que ese secreto me lo llevare a la tumba- me dijo con una sonrisa y mirando con mucho cariño a Ron-Además que a ti no te hace falta Ron te quiere mucho y siempre os reconciliareis, y por descontado que no seria lo mismo sin vuestras peleas-me dijo con una sonrisa y mirándome a los ojos  
  
-Desde luego que no seria lo mismo, je....y yo también le quiero mucho, y te advierto que como le hagas algo malo te las veras conmigo-dije con una sonrisa, que conocida se me hacia esa escena  
  
-Je je je. Esta conversación me recuerda a la que tuvimos cuando hace ya dos años te dije que deje a Harry porque descubrí que amaba a Ron-me dijo con una sonrisa-esta chica es única, si que es buena chica y no como Vayessica- pensé divertida e irritada  
  
Cuándo entramos al despacho, el jefe de Aurores estaba con un montón de papeles sobre la mesa - como se nota cuando estoy de baja, ¡esa secretaria es una incompetente! No se como todavía sigue trabajando aquí, bueno si que lo se, por su increíble pechonalidad, y su increíble "don" de "convencimiento" hacia uno de los ministros de magia  
  
-¡Que alegría verte!-dijo el bueno del Señor Oclan, es un buen jefe, algo estricto pero de confianza  
  
-Me alegra que me eche de menos señor Oclan  
  
-No sabes el susto que me diste, y aunque se que estas recién incorporada de la baja me gustaría que me hicieses el favor de...  
  
-¿de ordenarle esto un poco?  
  
-no sabes como te lo agradecería  
  
-esta bien, pero señor Oclan, ¿podría investigar mi caso oficialmente?  
  
-ya sabia yo que tu estabas detrás del descubrimiento de lo del puñal  
  
-¡eh! ¿y nosotros que?-dijo Ron  
  
-Ron, tanto tu como yo sabemos que la investigación no es lo nuestro-le dijo Harry a Ron con cara de sentencia  
  
-Bueno, lo cierto es que solo Hermione ha sido capaz de descifrar al menos el idioma del escrito de la daga- dijo Ana con ¿orgullo?  
  
-cierto, la mejor Aurora e investigadora que ha habido en el ministerio desde hace mucho- dijo Oclan  
  
Yo solo atine a sonrojarme, provocando una carcajada generalizada en el despacho  
  
-esta claro que tienes mi permiso para investigar lo que paso ese día, es mas como me preocupo por ti ya que no quiero perder a mi mejor Aurora, os voy a poder a los cuatro en el caso, exclusivamente en ese caso- dijo Oclan después de recuperar la compostura  
  
-¿solo ese caso?-pregunte  
  
-No sabemos el porque te atacaron, ni sabemos si volverán a intentarlo, así que quiero a los mejores concentrados en el caso mas difícil que tenemos- dijo con seriedad  
  
Después de eso, estuvimos trabajando todo el día en el caso, ¿o tendría que decir mi caso? y lo único que sacamos en claro es que necesitábamos a alguien que supiera Nadadita, así que decidimos que hasta que encontrásemos a alguien que supiera, investigaríamos las razones. Cuando concluimos con nuestra jornada, salimos a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla y para nuestra sorpresa allí estaba Vayessica, con su largo cabello rubio claro, sus ojos dorados como las diosas de los cuentos que me contaba mi madre para dormir cuando era pequeña, su cuerpo como la de una modelo y sus gestos como los de una seductora, ósea como lo que es.  
  
-Hola amor, ¿como te ha ido el día?-dijo tirándose al cuello de Harry  
  
-Bien, ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? ¿Sigues molesta conmigo?-pregunto indeciso  
  
-Bueno pues estoy aquí por eso, se que no tenia motivos para ponerme así, ¿me perdonas?-dijo muy melosa- ¿Por qué me mira de esa forma? desde que salí del hospital no ha dejado de comportarse rara cuando estoy cerca, me mira mucho y actúa muy melosa con Harry, es decir, más de lo hacia antes- pensé contrariada  
  
-Claro que si-dijo mas contento  
  
-Gracias amor-dijo después de darle un beso en los labios  
  
Al final fuimos los 5 tomar algo a un bar que había por allí cerca. Después de un buen rato en el bar hablando, riendo y bebiendo me dirigí al baño para lavarme la cara un poco, cuando Vayessica apareció en el baño también  
  
-Nos vamos a ir ya  
  
-voy  
  
Cuando me cruce con ella, me cogió de la solapa de la camisa, con la mirada penetrante y llena de superioridad y odio  
  
-Es mío ¿queda claro?  
  
Y se fue. No entiendo que le pasa, ni de que habla solo se que cada vez me gusta menos.  
  
Tengo que hablar con Harry, pero ¿que le voy a decir? ¿Cómo se lo voy a decir?, ¿me presento en su casa y le digo que su amada novia me ha amenazado porque creo que ha descubierto que le amo profundamente?, por cierto ¿Cómo habrá descubierto que le amo? No tiene lógica, a lo mejor es por el tiempo que paso con el y lo quiere mas para ella, ahora que lo pienso ¿será ella la que intento matarme? No tiene sentido, antes del intento de asesinarme simplemente no nos llevábamos bien pero no como después de salir del hospital, antes simplemente nos soportábamos por Harry pero cuando el no estaba ella me ignoraba y yo a ella, además seria contraproducente para ella, se descubriría y ella no es tonta, además ¿porque hacerlo? Yo no supongo ningún impedimento ni obstáculo para ella en nada y no nos ha pasado algo tan grave como para que intente matarme. Bueno será mejor que salga ya del cuarto de baño que me esperan además necesito descansar, creo que me estoy comiendo demasiado la cabeza.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
He vuelto, ¿Qué les pareció? Este ya es un poco mas largo, ¿les gusta así?, bueno lo único que decirles es que disfruten y ¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!! 


	4. Los Nadaritas

Los Nadaritas  
  
-------------------------------------Una semana después---------------------  
--------------  
  
Hemos averiguado que quien intento matarme es una mujer, por la pisada que encontramos en el alfeizar de la ventana en donde la asesina lanzo la daga sobre mi pecho, también sabemos que es una mujer joven por la misma razón además de que es de altura media y delgada. Las sospechosas que tenemos por el momento son: Ana, Ginny y Vayessica porque tiene acceso fácil a la casa, casi todas las chicas que pertenecieron a la casa Slytherin por razones obvias y alguna fan maniática de Harry aunque dudo que sea eso. Ana la descartamos porque no creo que fuese ella y porque tiene cuartada (estaba con Ron),Ginny también dudo que fuese además también tiene cuartada(estaba con Colin), Vayessica la descartamos porque estaba con su amiga Martina y el resto ya veremos lo que pasa. Hoy Oclan nos ha llamado a los cuatro y nos ha dicho que una persona ha llegado a su oficina que podría sernos de utilidad.  
  
- Buenas- dijo el señor Oclan nada mas vernos entrar por la puerta de su despacho  
  
-Buenos días Señor Oclan- respondimos a coro los cuatro  
  
-os presento al señor Idre de Lansot, aprendiz de sacerdote del templo Nadarita de Inglaterra, ¿es así?- pregunto mirando al joven que estaba sentado en una silla de su despacho  
  
-¿templo Nadadita de Inglaterra?- pregunto Ron incrédulo  
  
-así es, nosotros los Nadaritas no nos gusta la difamación de nuestra cultura por eso casi nadie la conoce pero visto que la daga que fue robada del templo hace medio año a sido utilizada contra usted-dijo mirándome a mi- el sacerdote supremo del templo me ha mandado para que os lleve allí y os cuente lo que pone en la daga  
  
-¿y porque no nos lo dices tu?- Pregunto Ana con desconfianza  
  
-porque es un aprendiz y el texto estaba en Nadarita antiguo y supongo que todavía no sabrás ¿me equivoco?-dije mirándole a los ojos, no se porque pero me da confianza, no creo que fuesen ellos los que intentaron matarme  
  
-no podría estar más en lo cierto, y si no me equivoco, usted fue quien averiguo que era Nadarita antiguo, parece ser una mujer con mucha sabiduría y conocimiento- dijo con un brillo en los ojos llenos de admiración  
  
-muchas gracias por el halago, no creo que sea tan sabia aunque intento serlo-dije con gratitud  
  
-se nota que su alma es sabia y su espíritu bondadoso; me alegra ser de utilidad a una dama como vos, ahora debo irme, os esperare a los cuatro mañana en la entrada de este mismo edificio, a sido un placer-hizo una reverencia y se fue  
  
A la mañana siguiente llegamos a la oficina por la mañana temprano ya que el joven aprendiz de sacerdote no menciono hora alguna  
  
-Hermione ¿tu crees que sea precavido? Si han sido ellos los que intentaron matarte, allí estarías en peligro- me dijo Ron preocupado  
  
-Tranquilo Ron además de que no creo que sean ellos, se expondrían demasiado si no regreso ¿no crees? Oclan sabe que estamos allí con lo cual si nos pasa algo el templo a donde vamos estaría lleno de aurores en menos tiempo que dices Quidditch- conteste tranquilamente  
  
-En eso tienes razón pero lo que yo no estoy segura es que sirva de algo porque lo mas seguro es que aunque sepamos que dice la daga no nos va a llevar a la que te lo lanzo- dijo Ana con cara de "¿Qué hacemos aquí y porque perdemos el tiempo?"  
  
-Puede que no sirva o puede que si, puede que sepamos la razón que la asesina tenia para matarme y así podríamos saber quien es o puede que solo lo hiciera con esa daga por la maldición que tiene y que no surtió efecto o puede que surtiera efecto y allí podría saber algo mas para remediarlo, quien sabe- conteste simplemente  
  
No paso mucho tiempo cuando apareció el joven aprendiz para llevarnos de camino al templo. Cuando llegamos al pueblo donde estaba el templo observe algo que me llamo la atención y es que cada casa, en la puerta tenían como un símbolo, diferente símbolo en cada casa aunque había a veces que alguna casa tenia el mismo símbolo que otra.  
  
-Veo que estas observando los símbolos de pertenencia- me dijo el joven aprendiz  
  
-¿Símbolos de pertenencia?-Pregunto Harry  
  
-Veréis, en la religión Nadarita se fundamenta en dos grandes ramas La Luz y La Oscuridad o la magia negra y blanca, que a su vez cada una se subdivide en 12 pertenencias lo que quiere decir que hay en total 24 símbolos de pertenencia.  
  
-Me he fijado que hay símbolos muy parecidos-le dije  
  
-Cierto y la razón es bien sencilla, eso es debido a que la rama de la Luz y la rama de la Oscuridad son simétricas, es decir, 12 símbolos diferentes que se repiten dos veces, una para una rama y la otra para la otra, pero que no son exactamente iguales porque no son la misma sino la contraria  
  
-¿Cómo?-dijo Ron con cara de no enterarse de nada  
  
-Por ejemplo, ese símbolo-dijo señalando el símbolo de una casa cercana- es el símbolo del fuego de la luz o fuego sagrado- el símbolo era como una gran llama en la que su interior había una especie de pirámide invertida-y este otro-dijo señalando una casa a la derecha- es el símbolo del fuego de la oscuridad o fuego infernal- el símbolo era como el anterior pero en vez de la pirámide invertida había como una especie de rombo exageradamente delgado, tan delgado que parecía una simple línea.  
  
-Entiendo, son la misma cosa, en este caso el fuego, pero son contrarios por su origen o rama o fuente de fuerza ¿cierto?- pregunte  
  
-Exactamente  
  
Al poco rato vimos un pequeño templo bastante modesto pero con grabados grandiosos, entramos en él y a medida que nos adentrábamos mas la sensación de paz y serenidad se hacia más palpable. Llegamos a una sala donde vi que había una vitrina vacía  
  
-Bienvenidos seáis jóvenes aurores-dijo un anciano que tendría aproximadamente la misma edad que nuestro querido amigo y antiguo director de colegio Albus.  
  
-Gracias por la invitación y por la ayuda con el idioma Nadarita-dije yo cortésmente  
  
-No hay que darlas ya que una de nuestras reliquias ha sido usada contra vos y es mi deber y responsabilidad, ya que no conseguí mantenerla a salvo de ladrones, al menos ayudar a aquellos que han sido afectados por mis errores, aunque me alegra decir que esa daga personalmente a vos no podrá mataos porque si os a atravesado el pecho y no estáis muerta es porque a vos os a salvado la maldición que puso Danara sobre la daga y si eso a ocurrido dejadme contaos la historia de la daga porque así comprenderéis el porque de mi admiración hacia vos  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Hola he vuelto de nuevo, jijiji, para que sepáis la Historia de la daga tendréis que esperar un poquito mas.  
  
Bueno ¿Qué os parece como va la historia? Es buena, mala, espantosa, muy linda?  
  
Dejen Reviews porfi porfi porfi............¿¡siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!?  
  
^^U 


	5. La Historia de la Daga

La Historia de la Daga; Una historia de amor callado y celos  
  
Los protagonistas de esta antiquísima historia de amor son Danara, una joven aldeana hija de una maestra y de un soldado raso del conde Trodis; el conde Trodis, la antigua mano derecha del difunto rey Goren; Arae, el antiguo consejero del rey Goren y maestro del joven Arcaden y Nincasar; Antracita, hija de una condesa amiga de la madrastra de Arcaden; Clisa, la madrastra del joven Arcaden; Nincasar, el verdadero amigo de Arcaden e hijo de uno de los nobles de la corte; y Arcaden, el joven hijo del rey Goren.  
  
Danara físicamente era como una chica mas, no era fea ni tampoco era una gran diosa, pero tenia una mente privilegiada, unos valores nobles y un corazón que valía más que todo el oro del mundo. Vivía en una de las aldeas de los terrenos del conde Trodis, un conde justo y benevolente, que en su día fue la mano derecha del rey más amado por el pueblo que había tenido el reino de Algón, el difunto rey Goren. Un fatídico día la madre de Danara murió debido a una enfermedad que había cogido mientras ayudaba a una familia mal avenida y su padre un soldado del ejército de guardia del conde Trodis pidió tres días para poder llorar la muerte de su amada mujer. El conde Trodis le sorprendió bastante la petición ya que el padre de Danara nunca le había pedido algún día libre y visto para lo que los quería accedió rápidamente pero con la condición de acompañar a tan trabajador soldado hasta la aldea y así el haría uno de sus habituales recorridos que hacía por su tierra. El padre de Danara asintió y ese mismo día el conde Trodis, su guardia personal y el padre de Danara marcharon hacia la aldea. Cuando llegaron vieron que todos los del pueblo estaban de luto.  
  
-Soldado, hábleme de su difunta señora- dijo el conde Trodis cuando llevaba recorrido casi toda la aldea  
  
Así el conde Trodís descubrió las razones por la que era tan amada su difunta esposa y su querida hija, y tan maravillado quedo de los corazones de esas dos esplendidas mujeres que quiso conocer a la amada hija del soldado. Llegaron a la casa del soldado; la casa era la más grande del lugar puesto que aunque sus dueños no fuesen ricos, si que vivían cómodamente pues lo que ganaba la madre de Danara como maestra y su padre como soldado daba para vivir bastante bien; y escucharon una triste melodía tocada con un violín y cantada con una triste pero dulce voz. Atravesaron la casa y encontraron a Danara tocando el violín y cantando al lado de la tumba de su madre. Cuando termino de cantar y tocar el padre de la joven se acerco a ella y la abrazó, al principio la chica se asusto pero después de ver quien era, la chica correspondió el abrazo y empezó a llorar silenciosamente. Los tres días que el conde Trodis pasó en la aldea estuvo viviendo en la casa del soldado y el conde a cada segundo le gustaba más la muchacha, no como amante porque bien podría ser su nieta y así la sentía, como la nieta que siempre quiso tener ya que el conde nunca encontró una mujer que le llenara como para que se convirtiese en su esposa. Cuando pasaron los tres días el conde ya estaba tan prendado de la bondad, la inteligencia y la personalidad de la muchacha que el conde la ahijó, y se la llevo a su castillo. Danara estaba feliz de poder estar con su padre y dejo la casa para que la reconvirtieran en un orfanato. Paso poco tiempo cuando Arae, un viejo amigo de Trodis, fue a visitarlo y cual fue su sorpresa encontrarlo en la biblioteca del castillo cuando el sabia que su buen amigo parecía tener alergia a los libros.  
  
-Amigo Trodis ¿Qué haces por aquí?- pregunto divertido  
  
-Arae, cuanto tiempo, ven quiero presentarte a mi ahijada  
  
-¿ahijada? Creí que Nincasar era tu ahijado  
  
-¿es delito tener dos ahijados?  
  
-claro que no mi buen amigo  
  
-Danara ven aquí- dijo mirando hacia el pasillo central de la biblioteca  
  
-señor Trodis, no es de mucha estima gritar en una biblioteca, así nunca le perdonara Fanor (el bibliotecario del castillo) por el lío que armo hace una semana con los volúmenes de las hiervas curativas y las venenosas-dijo en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alto para que lo oyeran  
  
-vamos querida deja de llamarme señor, me siento mas distante hacia ti...........te quiero presentar a mi buen amigo Arae  
  
-¿Arae? ¿El maestro de maestros?-dijo con admiración en los ojos  
  
-Parece ser que esta jovencita conoce mis comienzos en la corte  
  
-es un placer conocerle señor, mi madre le admiraba mucho por su sabiduría y constancia, por su valor y raciocinio, siempre he soñado llegar a poder estar en algunas de sus clases.  
  
-Vaya Trodis parece que tienes a una futura consejera por ahijada  
  
-A mi ya me aconseja querido Arae, ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí?  
  
-¿Porque has aprendido que la lectura es un buen pasatiempo?  
  
-pues no, es porque la estaba buscando para que me aconsejara sobre un asunto  
  
-¿no seria mas útil el consejo de el señor Arae?-dijo Danara  
  
-después ya pediré consejo a Arae, primero quisiera saber tu opinión  
  
Ese día el señor Arae convirtió a la joven Danara en su ayudante y aprendiza, pues vio el potencial y la sabiduría que la joven poseía. Pasaron los meses en los cuales ella aprendía mucho y aprendía sobre los secretos de los magos mas grandes, en esos meses conoció al otro ahijado del señor Trodis; a Nincasar, un joven muy simpático y con ganas de divertirse. Un día que había quedado con él para hablar Danara vio a un joven que parecía huir de una muchacha que era bien pesada, Danara después de intentar no reírse de la situación decidió ayudar al joven desconocido.  
  
-oiga, venga por aquí- le dijo al joven cuando lo alcanzó  
  
Este enseguida la siguió desesperado y consiguieron despistar a la pobre muchacha  
  
-Gracias por ayudarme, por cierto mi nombre es Arcaden, un placer-dijo besándole la mano con un geto muy cortes  
  
-Mi nombre es Danara................. no es por meterme en lo que no me importa pero ¿que hacia persiguiéndoos esa señorita?  
  
-Una pretendiente que pretende matarme de aburrimiento-dijo angustiado  
  
-Jajaja, ups perdón-dijo sonrojándose  
  
-Jajaja no importa pero es la verdad mi habéis salvado la vida o al menos de aburrirme como una ostra durante un buen tiempo, que es lo mismo-dijo con una sonrisita, provocando que ambos comenzaran a reírse de nuevo  
  
Después de unos encuentros más, Danara supo que tan apuesto joven era el mismísimo príncipe y futuro rey de Algón, también descubrió que Nincasar era su mejor amigo y desde entonces los tres quedaban casi todas las tardes para verse y contarse cosas; y entre risas, confesiones, consejos y conversaciones de todo tipo Danara se fue enamorando de la parte de Arcaden que solo Nincasar, el conde Trodis y el sabio Arae conocían y era la persona que había debajo del futuro rey de Algón. Nincasar fue el único al que Danara confesó sus sentimientos hacia Arcaden y aunque este insistió que los confesara, esta nuca lo hizo pues se sentía inferior e indigna del amor de Arcaden.  
  
Antracita, era un joven muy hermosa, hija de una amiga de la madrastra de Arcaden, la cual había conseguido que la prometieran con Arcaden aunque eso solo lo sabían la misma Antracita y Clisa, la madrastra. Antracita celosa de la relación de complicidad y confianza que tenia Danara con Arcaden, fue a la habitación que ella tenia en palacio (al convertirse en ayudante de Arae se trasladaron, Trodis y Danara, al castillo real) y lo que descubrió no lo gusto nada; descubrió, leyendo el diario de Danara, que estaba profundamente enamorada de Arcaden. Llena de furia y celos le contó a Clisa que podía que sus planes estuvieran truncados por la joven Danara, esta que no tenia la mas mínima intención de peder el control de la corona y una buena posición gracias al casamiento de Arcaden y Antracita, le dio a esta una Daga mágica, la cual impedía que se curara los cortes que con ella se hicieran. Un atardecer, cuando Danara estaba en una de las habitaciones de descanso, apareció Antracita daga en mano y cogiéndola desprevenida la ato y amordazo, y con furia y saña comenzó a hacerle cortes con la daga por todo el cuerpo, cortes superficiales para que no muriera y cuando ya estaba bañada en su propia sangre, Antracita le cavo la daga en el corazón. Cuando a Danara le quedaba el último aliento, aparecieron Arcaden, Nincasar, Trodis y Arae, Arcaden empujo a Antracita lejos de Danara y cogió a Danara en brazos con los ojos llorosos, ella dijo algo que solo Arae entendió y después beso los labios que siempre había querido besar y con un último suspiro murió.  
  
Tanto Antracita como Clisa fueron desterradas del reino de Algón y el reino estuvo tres días de luto. Arcaden nunca se casó y nombro su heredero al hijo de Nincasar al que había ahijado desde que nació. Arcaden llego a superar en justicia y popularidad a su padre el rey Goren y por mucho tiempo se hablo que la mejor y verdadera reina que tubo Algón fue una joven campesina hija de una maestra y de un soldado raso de las tropas del Conde Trodis, llamada Danara.  
  
********************************************************************** ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Era lo que se esperaban?  
  
Gracias Nina-san. Yo también creo que H/Hr son una bonita pareja, y tambien pienso que el amor es muy bonito y que es lo más importante de la vida. ¿Qué te ha parecido este capitulo? Un poco triste al final pero es que tiene que ser así. n_n  
  
Gracias Alba1, me alegra que te guste mas el segundo que el primero, eso quiere decir que progreso, muchas gracias. ¿Cómo voy? ¿Te gusta?  
  
Gracias Zato Ichi, me entusiasma que te parezca excelente, ¿y este capitulo? ¿Que te pareció?  
  
Espero con ansias las opiniones de todos aquellos que tengan el tiempo libre suficiente como para leer esta humilde historia, una más del montón que hay en esta pagina.  
  
Gracias a todos  
  
^-^  
  
PD. En el siguiente capitulo sabremos la maldición de la daga y muchas cosas más ¿Qué será? SORPRESA 


	6. La maldición de la daga y su desaparició...

La maldición de la daga y su desaparición del templo  
  
Mientras el anciano sacerdote contaba la historia, mi mente no podía evitar pensar en una cosa o mejor en una persona. Pensaba en que nunca le he dicho nada con respecto a mis sentimientos hacia él, ni con todos los años que han pasado desde que nos conocemos. Nunca he tenido el valor suficiente como para confesarle este amor que siento por él, este amor que inunda mis sentidos, este amor que hace que me sienta la persona mas dichosa por haberle conocido y la mas infeliz por no poder estar con él como necesito, porque lo necesito con todo mi corazón, necesito una mirada suya para poder sentirme bien durante el día, para tener algo con lo que soñar por las noches, necesito una caricia suya para sentirme viva, necesito una palabra suya para escuchar la mas dulce melodía que despierta mi corazón, necesito, necesito.... le necesito para ser feliz.  
  
-Que historia mas triste-dijo Ana cuando el sacerdote concluyo el relato  
  
-Pues yo no entiendo el porque dice usted que entenderíamos la razón por la que admira a Hermione- dijo Ron un poco confuso pues nunca fue una devoción suya el que le contases relatos, cuentos, historias o sucesos, a menos, claro esta, que fuera de Quidditch.  
  
-¿y como es que estoy viva? ¿La daga no estaba encantada para que las heridas que se hicieran con ella no cicatrizaran?-dije después de volver a la realidad.  
  
-¿recordáis que Danara dijo algo en un idioma que solo Arae conocía? Pues era una maldición- dijo con un extraño brillo en los ojos, me miraba con total admiración y la verdad es que no sabía el porque.  
  
-Contrarrestaba el poder de la daga ¿no? Pues sigo sin comprender la admiración que sentís por Hermione, y no es porque no se lo merezca pero no la conocéis ¿a si?- agrego cuando noto mi mirada, la de Harry y la de Ana taladrándole la coronilla.  
  
-No del todo, recordad que Danara estaba a punto de morir cuando hizo la maldición  
  
-¿entonces?-dijo por fin Harry que había estado todo el rato callado mirando expectante al anciano sacerdote  
  
-En realidad, no pronuncio una maldición sino un contra encantamiento, pero según parece, ese contra encantamiento actuó por su cuenta debido a que Danara estaba débil, se mezcló con el encantamiento de la daga y con la sangre que aun goteaba de la daga y se formo la maldición que ahora tiene. La daga ahora es mas mortífera que antes de los sucesos que he relatado hace un momento, ahora no solo no deja que cicatricen las heridas sino que se dirige directamente al corazón pero solo puede ser empuñada por alguien que tenga la misma razón que tuvo Antracita, es decir, celos y envidia por la relación que tenga una persona con el novio, pretendiente u objeto de deseo de quien la empuña- dijo pausadamente  
  
-¿y porque estoy viva?- pregunte desconcertada  
  
-Porque le amas con toda tu alma, esa es la excepción que tiene la daga, si la persona que es apuñalada ama a la persona por la que la homicida empuño la daga, la maldición hace que la sangre que fue derramada cuando Danara murió surja, impidiendo que muera la persona que tiene clavada la daga.  
  
-Entonces la daga impide que la historia vuelva a suceder- escuche a Harry comentar  
  
-exacto- dijo el sacerdote mirándome, se que sabe que estoy en estado de shock- por eso la admiro señorita, un amor como el que procesa usted a esa afortunada persona se da cada mucho tiempo. El mundo esta demasiado contaminado por el odio y el dolor y el amor de verdad, el amor sin condición, ese amor que esta en su interior esperando a ser descubierto o a poder reunir el valor suficiente para salir de su interior es algo digno de admirar algo demasiado escaso en un mundo que necesita mas personas como usted- dijo con total admiración  
  
-yo....yo... ¿Cómo desapareció la daga señor.....?-dije con claros signos de cambiar de tema y completamente sonrojada  
  
-pero ¿donde me he dejado la cabeza?, ¡no me he presentado!, me llamo Andrade de Almagón, pero llamadme Andrade. Desapareció hace alrededor de medio año, estaba en la vitrina de esta sala  
  
-¿por la que hemos pasado? ¿la que estaba vacía?- dije ya habiendo recobrado la compostura  
  
-exactamente esa vitrina. Lo extraño es que nadie puede abrir esa vitrina sino es con la llave que yo mismo custodio y la llave no se me ha extraviado nunca- dijo con cara de intentar recordar algo  
  
-¿entonces no sabe como se la llevaron?- pregunto Ana  
  
-Pudieron llevársela mientras dormías y hacer una copia- dijo Harry  
  
-Imposible que hicieran una copia, la llave esta encantada y es imposible duplicarla-dijo Andrade  
  
-¿seguro que no se puede abrir la vitrina con algún encantamiento?- pregunto Ron  
  
-estoy completamente seguro de que es imposible, pero ahora que recuerdo..... Idre llama a Solt- dijo muy serio  
  
-claro maestro  
  
Al poco tiempo volvió el joven aprendiz con un anciano de unos 90, 95 años. Se notaba que el anciano no estaba muy bien de salud y que n le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida  
  
-Hola Solt, quiero preguntarte una cosa  
  
-Claro And, lo que quieras, sabes que te diré todo lo que pueda- dijo con una sonrisa  
  
-Claro Solt, se perfectamente como estas de salud y de memoria pero haber si te acuerdas de una cosa. Hace medio año mas o meno una chica de mas o menos la edad de las señoritas aquí presentes, vino aquí y dijo que era tu nieta  
  
-claro que me acuerdo And, como olvidar a mi nieta, es igual que mi difunta esposa, pelo negro, ojos aguamarina, muy hermosa.  
  
-¿Dónde esta?- pregunto Andrade  
  
-No lo se, solo estuvo una semana aquí y no dijo a donde iba cuando se fue  
  
-Solt es importante ¿Cómo se llama tu nieta?- pregunto con cautela Andrade  
  
-no me acuerdo And, sabes que no me acuerdos de muchas cosas, esa maldición me dejo para el arrastre y no me acuerdo como se llama, maldita sea ¡no me acuerdo como se llama ni mi nieta!-dijo desesperado  
  
-Tranquilo Solt, ¿recuerdas algo que nos pueda servir?  
  
-me acuerdo del nombre de su padre, ese maldito que se llevo a mi única hija lejos de mi, de su familia, de su pasado y de su religión, Fran Stoney  
  
-me suena- dije recordando  
  
-¿si?- me pregunto Ana  
  
-no se de que pero me suena  
  
-Creo que ella cogió la llave abrió la vitrina y la volvió a dejarla en mi dormitorio, no se como no se me ocurrió antes- dijo Andrade entre pena y rabia  
  
-¿pero como llego a su dormitorio?-pregunte intrigada  
  
-al ser nieta de mi viejo amigo Solt, no puse en duda de su corazón y la deje moverse con libertad por el templo, fui un insensato, te pido mil disculpas- dijo entristecido y culpabilidad Andrade  
  
-no pasa nada, solo confiaste demasiado en alguien que no lo merecía- intente animarlo  
  
-gracias por tu bondad- me dijo con una sonrisa- me tengo que marchar para seguir con mis estudios de los libros que dejo Arae para iluminarnos el camino a la paz y la serenidad.  
  
Dicho esto se marcho por una puerta, Solt me abrazo y se marcho detrás de Andrade y Idre nos mostró el camino de vuelta. Durante todo el camino no hablamos de nada, nos despedimos de Idre, quien nos invito a ir de nuevo al templo claro esta en otras circunstancias, y nos dirigimos a Londres. Hasta que no llegamos a la ciudad nadie se atrevio a preguntarme lo que estaba segura era la pregunta del millón.  
  
-¿De quien estas enamorada Hermione?- pregunto Ana  
  
-Todos se me quedaron mirando, note como se me subían los colores, y por primera vez en mi vida no sabia que decir  
  
-Anda déjala Ana, sino quiere decirlo, pues que no lo haga- dijo Ron como tal cosa  
  
Ana y Harry se le quedaron mirando con la boca abierta, yo simplemente le sonreí. Se que él nunca dirá nada sino lo digo yo primero, porque a pesar de crío que puede llegar a ser, él es mi mejor amigo y se que no me defraudara.  
  
-¿Qué que pasa?-dijo como si nada Ron  
  
-¿tu lo sabes verdad? ¿Por qué no confiaste en mi también Hermione?- dijo Harry apenado y dolido  
  
-Harry, Hermione no me lo contó, yo lo descubrí por casualidad, ya sabes, le quise gastar una broma y bueno me salio el tiro por la culata- mintió Ron  
  
Recuerdo como se lo conté a Ron, yo estaba en uno de los tantos pasillos de Hogwarts, haciendo mi ronda junto con Ron, cuando ya nos volvíamos hacia nuestra torre, yo me quede embelesada viendo la luna no pude retener unas lagrimas, Ron inmediatamente me pregunto que es lo que me pasaba y ya si que no lo pude soportar mas y se lo conté, para mi sorpresa, desde entonces se comportaba mejor conmigo y se convirtió en mi paño de lagrimas.  
  
-esta bien, aunque me gustaría que confiaras mas en mi, Hermione- dijo dando por zanjado el tema.  
  
-al menos hemos avanzado algo- dijo Ana  
  
-Cierto- Dijo Harry- pero ¿Quién será?- cuestionó  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Hasta que se me paso el lapsus literario ^^U  
  
Alba1, espero que este sea mas claro que el anterior y sea de tu agrado ^- ^  
  
Elanor Black, espero que este capitulo halla resuelto tus dudas ¿te esperabas algo así?. ¿En serio te parece interesante? Genial, gracias ^o^  
  
Espero que mi historia sea de vuestro agrado y me haría muy feliz recibir unos reviews ^-^.......*-*..............^-^U  
  
Hasta la próxima actualización 


	7. Tiempo de reflexiones e investigación

Tiempo de reflexiones e investigación  
  
Cuando llegué a casa estaba completamente cansada, este día sin duda había sido revelador pero muy agotador. Tenia que pensar mucho sobre lo ocurrido. La verdad es que ahora no se me hacia tan descabellada la idea de que halla podido ser alguna admiradora fanática-psicópata-homicida de Harry, pero seguía sin convencerme del todo, ese nombre Fran Stoney, me suena de algo pero no se de que ¿Quién será? ¿Un padre de una antigua compañera de clase? No eso no era. ¿Qué es? ¿Qué se me olvida? Cuando más metida en mis cavilaciones estaba, alguien llamo a la puerta de mi piso ¿Quién será?  
  
-Ron anda pasa, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-le dije dejándole pasar  
  
-Tienes que decírselo-me dijo muy serio, se exactamente a que se refiere pero no puedo  
  
-Ron sabes perfectamente que no puedo hacerlo, y más en estas circunstancias  
  
-¡Pero te mataran! Además así tendremos mas pistas para coger esa tiparraca  
  
-¿mas pistas?  
  
-Claro, si Harry nos ayuda ¿Quién mejor que él para saber que chicas están detrás suya que estén tan jodidamente locas como para intentar matarte y a demás con una daga maldita?  
  
-Ron, he dicho que no, no puedo hacerlo, a demás que Harry tiene novia y no quiero que este incomodo, porque tendremos que investigar y tendríamos que estar mucho tiempo los cuatro juntos y no quiero que esto estropee el equipo, ¿entiendes?  
  
-Pero......  
  
-Nada de peros Ron, no es el momento y lo más seguro es que nunca lo será, pero esto no es el asunto...  
  
-¡Hermione!  
  
-Ron no empecemos, lo que tenemos que hacer es averiguar quien es Fran Stoney  
  
-Como quieras pero que sepas que voy a estar pegado a ti todo el día hasta que encontremos a esa, a esa, hija de mala madre  
  
-¡RON!  
  
-Bueno en todo caso de mal padre, ¡aunch!  
  
-No hables así o tendré que lavarte la boca con lejía, y no me mires con esa cara que te merecías esa colleja  
  
-Esta bien, esta bien, pero lo consiento porque eres tu que sino....  
  
-Es que solo yo tengo la patria potestad de darte collejas- le dije sonriendo- yo, tu novia, tu hermana y tu madre claro esta.  
  
Me sonrió, y me abrazó  
  
-No quiero que te pase nada Hermi  
  
-Y yo tampoco, así que hay que ponerse las pilas porque ahora estará más furiosa que antes por no haber conseguido su objetivo  
  
Después de un rato muy ameno hablando con Ron, él se fue a su casa y yo a mi cama a dormir largo y tendido.  
  
--------------------------------------Al Día Siguiente---------------------- -----------------  
  
-Buenos días a todos-salude cuando llegué a la oficina  
  
-Buenos días Hermione- me respondieron todos  
  
Todos nos pusimos a trabajar. Ana se fue a los Registros de Transportes Mágicos (RTM), Harry al Registro de Transportes de Compañías Muggles Usados por Magos (RTCM-UM), Ron a los Registros De Identidad (RDI) y yo al Registro de Propiedad en el Mundo Mágico (RPM-Ma) y al Registro de Propiedad en el Mundo Muggle (RPM-Mu)  
  
-Yo he averiguado que Fran no ha usado ningún tipo de transporte mágico  
para venir a Inglaterra en los últimos 15 años-dijo Ana  
  
-Pues según RTCM-UM, tampoco a usado ningún transporte muggle para venir-  
comento Harry  
  
-Pues Fran poseyó una de las casas más antiguas del mundo mágico de  
Inglaterra pero la vendió hace 13 años aunque estuvo a la venta mucho  
tiempo antes-Dije yo- lo más seguro es porque no encontraría comprador  
  
-¿y porque no encontraría comprador?- me pregunto Ron  
  
-porque es una casa que vale millones Ron, muy pocos magos podrían  
permitirse comprarla. Y tu Ron que has averiguado  
  
-Pues veras, Fran Stoney, que actualmente tiene 53 años, se caso a los 21  
años, tuvo una hija a la que llamó Mónica, y a los 14 años de estar  
casado, la mujer murió. Actualmente vive con Diana Tioller, su actual  
mujer, con la que lleva casado más de 15 años. Viven Hamburgo. Eso es  
todo lo que pude averiguar sin orden alguna.  
  
-Bien, ¿y su hija?-pregunte  
  
-Hay esta lo raro, no encuentro ninguna Mónica Stoney por ningún lado  
  
-Mierda, ¡¡¿¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE??!!-grito Ana  
  
-Tranquila Ana, ya encontraremos algo, una persona no puede desaparecer  
así como así.  
  
-Como que no me ponga así, la única pista que teníamos para coger a esa,  
a esa....  
  
-Ana no acabes esa frase que sino Hermione te dará una colleja- dijo Ron  
sonriente  
  
-¿homicida?  
  
-Anda Ana arreglalo ahora- Dijo Harry  
  
Todos nos reímos de lo lindo, realmente nos hacia falta.  
  
-Bien veamos, lo único que podemos hacer es mirar todas las Mónicas que  
concuerden con la edad de la Mónica que buscamos  
  
-y con el físico que dio Solt ¿no?- pregunto Ana  
  
-no porque puede que haya utilizado algún hechizo para cambiar de  
aspecto, aunque tendremos que dejarlo para mañana- conteste mirando el  
reloj de pared de la sala donde nos reunimos  
  
-cierto, además que Vayessica quiere que la lleve a ir a comprarse no se  
cosa- dijo Harry  
  
-Ron ¿me acompañas a casa?-dije guiñándole un ojo  
  
-Claro-me contesto captando el mensaje  
  
-Os acompaño- dijo Ana mirándome pícara  
  
-Nos vemos-dijo Harry marchándose  
  
-Es Harry, ¿cierto?, como no me di cuenta antes, tienes que decírselo-  
me dijo atropelladamente Ana cuando ya Harry estaba lo suficientemente  
lejos  
  
-Calma Ana, calma, y no, no se lo voy a decir, por ahora-le dije  
  
-¿y como lo has averiguado?-pregunto Ron a su novia  
  
-como que no se ha notado que como te a guiñado dándole la espalda a  
Harry para que no se entere, por cierto tu eres mas discreta ¿Por qué lo  
has hecho tan descaradamente?  
  
-porque necesito que me ayudéis los dos  
  
-¿en que?-dijo Ron  
  
-Creo que se quien es esa tal Mónica, por eso me sonaba el nombre de Fran  
Stoney  
  
-¿y porque no se lo has dicho con Harry delante?- pregunto Ana  
  
-porque es la mejor amiga de Vayessica  
  
-¿¿¿QUÉ???-grito Ron  
  
-calma Ron, lo cierto es que desde un principio tuve la, digamos,  
intuición de que era Vayessica pero mi mente no creía que fuese cierto  
  
-¿crees que Mónica robo la daga para dársela a su amiga?- pregunto Ana  
  
-creo que ambas estuvieron ese día en la biblioteca vigilándome y  
esperando a que estuviese sola, pero hay que demostrar que: 1º que la  
amiga de Vayessica es la Mónica que buscamos, 2º que las dos tuvieron la  
oportunidad de matarme, 3º desacreditar su cuartada, que aunque no sea  
muy sólida ya que dijeron estar juntas y no dijeron donde hay que hacerlo  
y por ultimo el que realmente fueron ellas las que lo hicieron-conteste  
seria- y además, tendré que reunir el valor suficiente para decirle a  
Harry lo que siento antes de acusar formalmente a Vayessica y a Mónica-  
dije muy bajito y ligeramente sonrojada  
  
-Bueno, al menos esto sirve para que de una vez por todas te le declares-  
dijo Ron, a veces creo que Ron tiene mas ganas que Harry y yo acabemos  
juntos que de que su equipo de Quidditch gane el campeonato nacional.  
  
-y como se supone que lo haremos sin que Harry se entere, me refiero a  
investigar todo eso.  
  
-por eso necesito que me ayudéis además tengo que hablar con el señor  
Oclan para que deje a Harry en otro caso  
  
-¿se lo vas a decir a Oclan?- dijo Ron con los ojos desorbitados  
  
-que remedio me queda  
  
-Podríamos pedirle ayuda a Harry con......  
  
-Ron no digas tonterías, Harry es mi mejor amigo y todo eso pero ¿crees  
que si le digo "Mira Harry es que la que ha intentado matarme es  
Vayessica y Mónica, si la amiga que tiene, además lo han intentado porque  
te amo ¿me ayudas a demostrarlo?" voy a conseguir algo? pero me refiero a  
algo bueno- dije lo mas sarcástica que pude  
  
-Ron, Hermione tiene razón, lo más probable es que crea a su novia y se  
distancie de Hermione, no solo por decirle que le ama sino porque estaría  
acusando a su novia directamente-razono Ana  
  
-esta bien pero creo que a Harry le va a sentar muy mal ser el último en  
enterarse-dijo Ron aun sin convencerse del todo  
  
-lo se Ron, lo se, pero no hay otra solución-dije dirigiéndome hacia el  
despacho del señor Oclan- hasta mañana, ya os informare de lo que me  
diga.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------  
  
Media hora más tarde salíamos, el señor Oclan y yo, de su despacho. Nos  
dirigimos a un restaurante en el cual suele cenar el señor Oclan y  
pedimos mesa.  
  
-Gracias por poner a Harry en otro caso señor Oclan  
  
-No tienes porque darlas, después de lo que me has contado...... aunque a  
Harry no le va a hacer mucha gracia... y por favor llámame Jack  
  
-siento las molestias que le estoy causando-dije apenada  
  
-no te apenes Hermione, pero dime una cosa ¿hace mucho que estas  
enamorada de Harry?  
  
-pues.......-mi sonrojo era más notable que una reunión de los Weasley en  
mitad del Callejón Diagon  
  
-Tranquila Hermione, yo por suerte se lo que es estar enamorado y ser  
correspondido. Amar a alguien es algo muy grande Hermione  
  
-creo que desde siempre, desde que le conocí en el tren que se dirige a  
Hogwarts en el primer año, pero me di cuenta en tercer curso pero me  
negaba a creerlo hasta que en lo vi tan destrozado en quinto curso y tuve  
que dejar de negármelo a mi misma-conteste pasado un rato  
  
-¿tanto tiempo? Conocer el amor de tu vida tan pronto es mucho  
sufrimiento pero no desistas que Harry se dará cuenta de una vez por  
todas de lo que tiene al lado, y no me mire así Hermione, para mi eres  
muy importante, como una hija, y quiero que seas feliz  
  
-gracias Jack, no sabe lo que significa para mi todo esto- le dije  
emocionada  
  
Pasamos una noche entretenida en la cual conocí a la señora Oclan, una  
mujer encantadora. El señor Oclan me dijo que a todos se le diría que  
estaríamos (Ana, Ron y yo) buscando a las Mónicas que pudiesen ser la  
hija de Fran Stoney y que solo nosotros cinco (el señor Oclan es incapaz  
de ocultarle algo a su esposa) sabríamos la verdad hasta que pudiésemos  
demostrar con pruebas todo el asunto. Al día siguiente les conté todo a  
Ron y a Ana. Menudos gritos pegó Harry cuando el señor Oclan le comunico  
que tenía que encargarse de otro caso, creo que todos los del ministerio  
se enteraron que Harry se oponía a que le cambiaran de caso ¿se abría  
echado un "sonorus" para rebatir a Oclan? Lo único que se es que tendré  
que invitarle unas cuantas veces a cenar para resairle.  
  
ALELUYAAAAAA!!!!!!!  
  
o acabe este capitulo, gracias a Merlín que pude acabarlo (y gracias a  
que por fin he conseguido estar sola (sin ruido) con el ordenador .U  
  
Elanor Black: gracias por tu review, tienes razón los hombres son unos  
torpes (además de muchas otras cosas .U)  
  
Muchas gracias a todos los que se entretienen el leer mi fic y mandarme  
un review. Les prometo intentar actualizar más a menudo  
  
Un besazo muy fuerte  
  
P.D. ¿JK Rowling pondrá de una vez a Harry y Hermione juntos? Ojalá . 


	8. Operación ocultación y más investigacion...

**Operación ocultación y más investigaciones**

Después de que Harry hubiese estado una media hora gritando a Oclan y de habernos contado la "injusticia" que le había hecho, se fue con su nuevo compañero para que le pusiera al tanto del caso. Nosotros (Ron, Ana y yo) fuimos a hablar con el señor Oclan sobre como relazaríamos nuestra investigación. Cuando llegamos al despacho, el señor Oclan estaba tomándose una buena taza de café.

-¿podrías traerme una aspirina Ana?-dijo nada más vernos entrar a la oficina

-yo tengo- le dije amablemente y con ¿un poquito de culpabilidad?

-Gracias-dijo después de tomárselo- bien, ¿alguna idea de cómo vais a conseguir demostrar que fueron Vayessica y Mónica?

-tenia pensado demostrar primero que la Mónica que buscamos es la amiga de Vayessica-dije

-¿y como piensas hacerlo?- dijo Oclan intrigado

-pues tenemos que averiguar el apellido que tiene ahora para poder mirar si es un apellido cambiado

-¿Cómo?-dijo Ron

-excelente idea-dijo Oclan- no será un problema que lo consigáis

-¿pero alguien me puede decir para que queremos eso?-dijo de nuevo Ron

-Ron, para pedir un seguimiento en el RDI. Cuando alguien por alguna razón se cambia el apellido, no se encuentra nada de la persona si se busca por el apellido que ha sido remplazado, y no encuentra nada porque técnicamente esa persona ya no existe. Todo lo que haya hecho tanto para bien o para mal se pasan a la nueva identidad, así se asegura que un asesino o un ladrón pague por sus fechorías o que una persona de la noche a la mañana se quede sin titulo de carrera-explique sencillamente

-Ah-soltaron tanto Ron como Ana

-tendremos que averiguar su apellido pero ¿Cómo?-dijo finalmente Ron después de pensarlo un poco

-tengo una sencilla idea....-dijo Ana muy confiada

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era la hora del almuerzo y habíamos quedado con Harry, con su novia y con la amiga de su novia. Íbamos a almorzar los seis juntos en un bar restaurante. Era un restaurante muy bonito, cerca de la entrada había una barra americana donde se pedían las bebidas cuando solo ibas a beber algo, y mas al fondo estaba el salón donde había un montón de mesas bellamente decoradas. Habíamos pedido la comida y nos acababan de servir las bebidas. Aquí empezaba el plan. Me bebí todo el agua de mi vaso (esa era la señal que habíamos puesto para comenzar con la treta)

-Me voy a pedir otra agua en la barra ¿Harry me acompañas?-dije simplemente

-Claro-dijo levantándose

-Voy con vosotros-dijo, como esperábamos, Vayessica

Nos levantamos y nos dirigimos hacia la abarrotada barra. Mientras nos dirigíamos allí, la segunda parte del plan se llevaba a cabo.

-Mónica ¿vienes un momento?-dijo Ana

-¿A dónde vais?-dijo Ron

-cosas de mujeres Ron-dijo Ana arrastrando a Mónica

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo Mónica desconfiada y dándose la vuelta para mirar la mesa donde estaba Ron haciéndose el aburrido

-veras Mónica, tu siempre nos has dicho que eres una excelente estilista ¿no?

-si, ¿y?-dijo volviéndose hacia Ana desconcertada

-pues veras, dentro de poco es el aniversario de Ron y mío, y bueno.....-Ana miro hacia Ron haciendo que Mónica también mirara-quiero darle una sorpresa

-comprendo-dijo Mónica volviendo a mirar a Ana con cara picara

En ese momento Ron comprendió que ese era el momento de buscar en el bolso de Mónica. Encontró sin problemas el DNI, copio el apellido y dejo todo como estaba. Ana y Mónica volvieron a la mesa. Mónica se veía tranquila, sin sospechas. Poco después llegamos Harry, Vayessica y yo. Comíamos y hablábamos de las cosas más irrelevantes hasta que llego el postre.

-Bueno Hermione ¿Cómo va la investigación? ¿Cuántas personas habéis investigado hasta el momento?-pregunto Harry interesado

-3-dijo Ana

-2-dijo Ron al mismo tiempo

Vayessica y Mónica se miraron al instante

-Ron que una a la que visitamos estuviese en coma no quiere decir que no la hallamos investigado-dije intentando arreglar el entuerto

-pero no pudo ser ella porque lleva en coma dos meses-dijo Ron siguiéndome el juego

-pero la visitamos ¿no?-dijo Ana fingiendo enfado-ves como es mi novio-le dijo a Mónica

-¿Qué?-dijo Ron

-cosas de mujeres Ron-dijo Ana

-jajaja-rió Mónica

Después del postre cada uno fue a lo suyo. Ron y Ana se fueron juntos. Harry me hizo compañía hasta la hora que tuviésemos que volver, con la excusa de que después de lo sucedido no pensaba dejarme sola para que volvieran a atacarme. Mónica y Vayessica se fueron juntas pero refunfuñando porque no querían dejarme a solas con Harry pero es que ellas tenían que irse hacia sus trabajos. Aprovechando que todavía quedaba casi media hora para que acabara el tiempo para comer (es de una hora y media pero como Vayessica y Mónica tenían que irse comimos de lo más rápido. Creo que tardamos más en la operación "El nuevo apellido de Mónica Stoney" que en almorzar) fuimos a un parque cercano al ministerio.

-Ron y Ana hacen una estupenda pareja ¿no crees?-me dijo Harry

-si, Ron por fin a encontrado la chica que le siente la cabeza-conteste

-¿y cuando llegara el chico que te haga suspirar?-dijo pícaro Harry

-ya tengo a un chico que me hace suspirar-conteste sin pensar en nada

-¿a si?-dijo con un tono muy raro-¿y cual es el nombre de tal apuesto chico?-dijo con un tono incluso mas raro que el anterior

-tenemos que volver al ministerio, sino llegaremos tarde-conteste mientras me dirigía hacia el ministerio, cambiando claramente de tema.

-es el chico del que estas enamorada, ¿verdad? Por el que te lanzaron la daga.....-me dijo después de un buen rato de silencio mientras caminábamos hacia el ministerio

-probablemente sea por él, Harry, pero.......... no me siento preparada para contarte quien es él.........-le conteste

-esta bien-dijo entre decepcionado y otro tono que no supe descifrar

Llegamos al ministerio y vimos al compañero de Harry en el caso en el que le habían puesto, y Harry no tuvo más remedio que irse con él. Llegue al despacho del señor Oclan.

-Buenas Hermione-me dijo el señor Oclan al verme entrar por la puerta del despacho

-Buenas señor Oclan-conteste

-¿Cómo ha ido?-pregunto

-bien, Ron tiene el apellido, solo tenemos que esperar a que venga con Ana e ir a los registros

-bien, ¿y como estas tu?-me pregunto mirándome directamente a los ojos

-je-reí-¿sabe? Mas de una vez me había imaginado que una fan maniática-psicópata-homicida venia a por mi por estar tanto tiempo con él y me reía de las tonterías y chorradas que pensaba, pero ahora......no se si reírme o llorar

-tranquila Hermione, todo pasara y todo ira a mejor ya veras- me dijo con una sonrisa

-No se que decirle......-conteste

En ese momento llegaron Ron y Ana

-buenas-dijeron

-bueno Ron ¿y la afortunada es..........?-pregunte

-Mónica Yenots-respondió medio riéndose

-¿Stoney pero de al revés?-pregunte sorprendida

-como lo oyes-dijo Ana

-parece ser que la muchacha no tiene mucha imaginación-dijo divertido Oclan

Después de casi media hora en los registros volvimos al despacho del señor Oclan (que se había convertido en nuestra sala de operaciones. Era gracioso ver a los aurores mas veteranos vernos con cara de "¿Cómo demonios han conseguido que Oclan les deje su despacho?")

-¿y bien?-dijo mientras revisaba otro caso y lo ponía en la estantería de casos resueltos

-Mónica Stoney se cambio el apellido por incompatibilidad con la mujer que se iba a casar con su padre y tampoco quería tener nada que ver con ellos, ni con su padre ni con su nueva mujer. El apellido que se puso fue Yenots- dijo Ron

-Con buenas notas, pero rebelde. Según su expediente tubo mas de una pelea con chicos. Era una de las mejores golpeadoras del colegio (N.A: el de Francia pero no se como se escribe ) Muy buena puntería-dijo Ana

-Suavizo un poco el carácter hace unos años. Que se sepa estuvo saliendo, y me refiero como pareja, con Alicia Matgrus y Zoe Williams (en el colegio). Se desconoce con quien más. Vive no muy lejos de la biblioteca pública central de Londres y trabaja junto a Vayessica Mcdrey en "tu mágico estilo". Según parece tiene un don para el estilo-dije yo finalmente

-¿salió con dos mujeres?....... umm....eso da que pensar-dijo Oclan

-eso mismo dijo Hermione-dice Ron confundido

-Ron ¿es que no te das cuenta?-dijo Ana

-no-dijo un poco avergonzado por no enterarse

-que posiblemente.......-dijo Oclan

-Mónica no solo robo la daga sino que también fue quien me lanzo la daga para hacerle un favor a Vayessica-complete yo

Ron abrió mucho los ojos

-Pues vamos a por esas dos arpías-dijo Ron

-Ron solo son teorías, de momento solo podemos demostrar que solo Mónica pudo robar la daga con el testimonio de los miembros del templo Nadarita-le dije

-bueno, entonces ¿ahora que?-pregunto

-pues tenemos que demostrar que Vayessica fue quien convenció a Mónica, además que aun no sabemos cual de las dos fue la autora material del intento de asesinato-dije

-necesitamos demostrar que la alguna de las dos es la chica de la ventana

-¿y como hacemos eso?-pregunto Ron un poco perdido

-necesitamos los zapatos de las muchachas- dijo Oclan

-y encontrar el que llevaba ese día, contrastaremos huellas y podremos demostrar que estaban en el escenario del crimen y como podemos demostrar que una de ellas era quien tenían el arma homicida, solo nos faltaría demostrar el motivo con pruebas- complete yo

-¿y como conseguiremos sus zapatos?-pregunto, esta vez, Ana

-necesitamos entrar en la casa de Mónica y Ana creo que tu tienes que ir a casa de Mónica dentro de poco ¿no es así?-le dije cómplice

-¿por eso dijiste que le dijera eso a Mónica y no otra cosa?-dice perpleja-mira que eres previsora-dice asombrada

-e inteligente-dijo Oclan

-¡esa es mi Hermi!-dijo Ron casi estrangula con un abrazo

-ya Ron, que me ahogas-le dije como pude

-bueno pasado mañana, Ana vas a casa de Mónica y la sacas de allí. Ron tienes que llamar a tu hermana para que nos ayude-dice después de que me soltara Ron

-¿mi hermana?-pregunto Ron

-¿en que piensas Hermione?-me pregunta Oclan

-en la casa de Mónica, Ana no podría hacer nada porque estando con Mónica no podrías hacer nada, pero si dejas la ventana abierta, Ginny que su forma animaga es la de una ardilla puede entrar por la ventana y coger las huellas de todos los zapatos.

-¿y como las cojera?-pregunto Ron

-Ron podemos reducir en equipo de huellas y colocárselo en un colgante a la forma animaga de Ginny-conteste

-excelente idea-dijo Oclan- decidido, nuestro equipo acaba de ampliarse extraoficialmente, claro- sonrió

-esta bien, pero no me convence del todo-dijo Ron, sigue siendo demasiado sobre protector con su hermana y porque no decirlo, conmigo también.

-pasado mañana, operación "ardilla fisgona"-dijo divertido el señor Oclan

Dios cuanto tiempo sin actualizar.............menos mal que no era algo de vida o muerte pero bueno ahí lo tenéis. Realmente siento la tardanza pero es que no se me ocurría como redactarlo 

Alba1: mas que cambiarse de gafas tendría que cambiar de novia ¿no crees? ;) Por cierto chiquilla que me estas dejando con la intriga con lo del hurón negro :P

Claudio-Potter: ahí lo tienes :). Siento enormemente la tardanza, espero que sigas leyéndolo ;)

Pipu-Radcliffe: gracias :) me vas a poner coloradita o , siento muuuucho la tardanza , y con lo de Harry y Hermione.... ¿has leído "Harry y Hermione" de And Black? A mi me convenció :D.

Bueno sin mas que decir, gracias a todos por la paciencia ( ya se que me mataríais si pudieseis pero os chinchais ;D) y bueno, espero vuestros reviews con impaciencia e intentare actualizar mas a menudo (lo intentare pero no prometo nada XD)

Por cierto el titulo del siguiente capitulo es "Ardilla Fisgona, cachorro perdido" ;) (Espero actualizar pronto :))


	9. Ardilla fisgona, cachorro perdido

**Ardilla fisgona, cachorro perdido**

-Mañana empieza la operación........... y cada vez tengo menos tiempo para confesarle a Harry lo que esta pasando, o mejor dicho lo que me lleva pasando desde que lo conocí-pienso mientras saco las llaves de mi casa y abro la puerta. Nada mas cerrar la puerta escucho el teléfono sonar

-Hola Hermione, mi hermano me acaba de contar todo, tenemos que hablar así que prepara tu chimenea que voy hacia allí- y sin que me de tiempo a contestar cuelga el teléfono. ¿Estará enfadada?

No me dio tiempo a llegar a la chimenea, cuando Ginny ya estaba quitándose el hollín.

-Hola Ginny-le dije mirándola desde la puerta del salón

-Hermione Granger se puede saber porque no me dijiste nada-dijo, como temí, enfadada

-Porque no quería que lo supiese nadie

-¿y por eso lo sabe Ron?-dijo mas enfadada-creí que éramos amigas-dijo entre enfadada y apenada

-Pues porque ya no aguantaba mas y tenia que contárselo a alguien

-¿y porque no a mi? ¿Es que no soy tu amiga? ¿Es que.......?-no la deje acabar

-¿Qué querías que hiciese Ginny? ¿que te dijera "veras Ginny ese chico que tanto admiras que lo ves como el chico perfecto, el que tanto te gusta, es el chico del que estoy enamorada, por el que daría toda mi vida, todo mi corazón, toda mi alma, por el que he hecho y sigo haciendo cosas que normalmente no haría, el chico por el cual no puedo hacer otra cosa que pensar lo bonito que seria hacer el amor y pasar la vida juntos, pero que además es mi mejor amigo y para no traicionar nuestra amistad no puedo decirle nada"? ¿De verdad querías que te dijera eso Ginny?- le dije bañada en mi propio llanto

Ginny me abrazó. Estuve un buen rato llorando, hasta que por fin pude controlarme

-lo siento mucho Hermione, es solo que me hubiese gustado que confiaras mas en mi, aunque la verdad creo que hiciste bien en no decírmelo, por que te hubiera visto como competencia y ahora puede que ni fuésemos amigas- me dijo sonriéndome

-probablemente- sonreí, nos fuimos a la cocina a tomar algo de cenar, ya que Ginny se iba a quedar a dormir en mi casa. Charlamos toda la comida y justo cuando nos íbamos a dormir, (Ginny en la habitación de invitados)

-Por cierto Hermione ¿que le dijiste a Ron para que guardara el secreto?-me dijo intrigada

-Nada solo que le arrancaría la lengua y que le ahorcaría con ella-dije divertida. Ginny se fue riéndose a la habitación- Lo cierto es que cuando Ron quiere puede ser un muy buen confidente-pensé mientras me acostaba en mi cómoda cama

..........................................................................................................

A la mañana siguiente le termine de contar el plan a Ginny y nos dirigimos al ministerio, allí nos encontramos con Ron y Ana y ya los cuatro juntos nos fuimos al despacho de el señor Oclan

-Buenos días- dijo Oclan, miro a Ginny- ¿tu eres, la que será, nuestra ardilla fisgona?- dijo animado el señor Oclan

-Si señor- dijo confundida

-¿Señor Oclan, a que tanta alegría?-pregunte desconcertada

-cuando os marchasteis ayer, estuve hablando con los miembros del templo Nadarita y están dispuestos a declarar personalmente ante un juez para la parte de la daga- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- con eso, con las zapatillas y con los indicios, tenemos pruebas suficientes para pedir que se les hagan un interrogatorio con la poción de la verdad- dijo Oclan fuera de si de gozo.

-¡genial!- dijeron todos los presentes menos yo, el tiempo se me acaba y cada vez me siento mas, mas, mas......... no se como se lo voy a decir.

Redujimos los equipos y estuvimos repasando la operación más de un par de veces. Harry se paso a vernos más de una vez y en general todo fue bien. Llego la hora de la verdad. Ana se fue a la casa de Mónica, a la media hora, una ventana de la casa de Mónica se abrió y a los diez minutos Mónica y Ana salieron de la casa. La operación empezaba. La ardilla que estaba en mi hombro y que tenía un extraño collar se fue hacia la ventana. Al cabo de una exasperante y agobiante hora la misma ardilla salió por la ventana, se subió a mi hombro y nos fuimos de allí. Dos horas más tarde, en el ministerio, llego Ana histérica perdida.

-Es la tía mas pesada que e conocido nunca-dijo fuera de si

-Calma cuñada que mi trabajo no ha sido mucho mejor, ¡esa mujer tiene mas zapatos que la zapatería mágica de la esquina!-dijo divertida Ginny.

-Bueno...... ¿y como ha ido?-pregunto Ana

-Pues veras, después de meterme por la ventana estuve buscando la habitación (ya que la ventana era del comedor), me volví humana y subí a la habitación...... ¡casi me da un infarto cuando veo la cantidad de complementos que tiene esa mujer! Deshice el hechizo reductor del equipo y tome las huellas ¡He tomado huellas a mas de 15 pares de zapatos! Volví a bajar a la primera planta, me transforme de nuevo y me fui de allí.

-¡Una hora esperando!-se quejo Ron

-¿que querías Ron? Era demasiado para mi, y bastante bien lo hice-le respondió Ginny

-Calmaos que al menos tenemos resultados-les dije para parar la, de seguro, pelea entre hermanos

-¿entonces?-pregunto Ana

-Tenemos una coincidencia total con unos de los zapatos- dijo Ron con una sonrisa, abrazando y besando a su novia

-Ósea que ¿podremos hacer el interrogatorio?-dijo más contenta Ana

-Exacto-dijo el señor Oclan que acababa de entrar a su oficina- acabo de conseguir la orden para el interrogatorio-dijo contento, me miro y vio mi cara desencajada- vamos Hermione todo saldrá bien

-no estoy tan segura-dije apenada- señor ¿puede posponer el interrogatorio un par de días?- pregunte un poco insegura. Todos se me quedaron mirando, al principio, sorprendidos pero después con comprensión.

-dentro de una semana se hará el interrogatorio, tomaros esta semana de vacaciones, también le daré vacaciones a Harry, le diré que el caso esta casi resuelto pero estamos esperando que llegue la sospechosa y por eso estáis de vacaciones- dijo después de pensarlo un buen rato

..........................................................................................................

Han pasado un par de días y sigo sin poder decírselo. Aunque claro teniendo a la instigadora, del intento de matarme, todo el día pegado a él....... Es de noche y hace un buen rato que termine de cenar y no se que hacer......no hago mas que comerme la cabeza....... ¡Por las barbas de merlín, yo nunca he sido tan insegura en mi vida!...... Suena la puerta ¿Quién será a estas horas?

-¡Harry!

-Hola Hermione- dijo apenado

-¿Qué te pasa Harry?- le pregunte cuando ya llegamos al salón

-Vayessica y yo hemos terminado-dijo Harry apenado

-¡Oh Harry! Lo siento mucho, tranquilo que todo se arreglara- le dije, no puedo verlo triste, es superior a mis fuerzas........ Le voy a hacer tanto daño cuando se entere de todo.........

-lo dudo mucho-me dijo mientras se tomaba el primer sorbo del chocolate caliente que le acababa de servir

-si quieres que te ayude a reconquistarla-le dije como pude. A veces creo que soy de lo más hipócrita

-no Hermione, he cortado yo con ella- me dijo apenado- Hermione, creí que podía cambiar un poco su egoísmo pero no he podido...... ¿Por qué siempre me pasa lo mismo? ¿Por qué no encuentro a la adecuada....?- Harry paro de hablar al escuchar un pequeño ladrido proveniente de la pequeña cesta que había traído con él. Saco un pequeño cachorro, estaba sucio y temblaba ligeramente- aquí tienes, la causa de la disputa y el que me a abierto los ojos.

-esta muerto de frío-cogí al cachorro y con él en brazos, abrí el agua caliente para lavarlo y darle calor- Harry, es un recién nacido ¿Dónde lo encontraste?- me gire para hablarle y le sorprendí mirándome de una forma muy extraña, calida pero extraña.

-Pues estaba por ir a casa de Vayessica, cuando vi, al lado de la carretera, una perra tirada en el suelo, pare y me fui a ella, estaba muerta y el resto de cachorros también, solo estaba vivo el que tienes en brazos- me contesto

-Pobrecito...tiene hambre- dije mientras me iba a la nevera, sacaba leche y la ponía a calentar- ¿y porque este cachorrillo es la causa de la disputa con Vayessica?

-Porque no iba a tener esa "cosa" para que ensucie su casa-dijo sarcástico- no entiendo que es lo que vi en ella-dijo mientras transformaba un vaso en un biberón, lo rellenaba de la leche, ya caliente, y me lo pasaba

-Gracias- dije cogiendo el biberón y dándoselo al cachorro

Después de un rato, en la que nos quedamos viendo como bebía el cachorro, el cachorro termino el biberón y se quedo dormido en mis brazos.

-¿no te importa tenerlo?-me pregunto

-Claro que no me importa Harry-le sonreí

-¿te importa que me quede yo aquí?-me pregunto mas triste

-Harry........claro que no me importa......pero me tienes que animar ¿vale?- le sonreí

Me sonrió de vuelta y me abrazó (con cuidado para no aplastar al cachorrito)- eres la mejor- me dijo aun cuando me estaba abrazando. Yo solo atine a sonrojarme e intentar que no lo notara cuando terminó el abrazo. Estuvimos casi toda la noche hablando y recordando los buenos y no tan buenos tiempos. El cachorro se despertó un par de veces pero no tardo mucho en volverse a dormir (era un recién nacido y estaba muy cansado el pobre). Yo lo cogía para dormirlo y después lo volvía a colocar en la cestita (que estaba muy calentita y mullidita gracias a un par de jerséis míos que había planchado antes de cenar y aun desprendían calor). Un par de veces había visto a Harry mirarme de una forma....... distinta a como me mira normalmente, una mirada calida si, incluso mas calida diría yo, una mirada distinta a la que normalmente me dirige a mi. Harry durmió en el sofá del salón, aunque le insistí muchas veces que podía dormir en la habitación de invitados, pero decía que no quería molestar y que no nos íbamos a poner a las 3 y media de la mañana a mover la cama de la habitación de invitados (esa cama normalmente estaba plegada y sin las sabanas para que ocupara menos espacio en la habitación y así yo poder hacer mis ejercicios matutinos). Así a la mañana siguiente me encontré al hombre de mis sueños, o que me quita el sueño más bien, haciendo el desayuno.

-Buenos días- me dijo nada mas verme con cara de "no he dormido muy bien pero he dormido en lugares mucho peores"- ¿unos huevos con beicon?

-Claro-le dije cogiendo la leche que Harry estaba calentando y poniéndola en el biberón para dárselo al cachorrito.

-Seguro que serás una madraza- me dijo mientras le daba el biberón al cachorro logrando que me sonrojara notoriamente

-No será para tanto- dije dejando al cachorro en la cestita y sentándome a comer- esta muy rico Harry- le dije mientras comía el desayuno

-No será para tanto- me dijo riendo un poco mientras se sentaba a desayunar en frente mía (en una mesa rectangular que hay en la cocina)

Pasamos, todo, el día juntos. Fue un día muy divertido, fuimos paseando hasta un parque por la mañana donde nos sentamos en un banco a hablar. Los dos teníamos un enorme helado cada uno. A la hora del almuerzo comimos en el caldero chorreante (para seguir recordando los viejos tiempos), por la tarde fuimos a un parque de atracciones muggle (donde un par de atracciones tuvimos que dejar al cachorro con los encargados de las atracciones y acababan queriéndonos comprar al cachorro) y por la noche jugamos al ajedrez hasta mas de media noche, donde Harry dijo que tenia que marcharse. Dejo al cachorro conmigo (dijo que tenia que sacar primero todas las cosas que Vayessica dejo en su casa para que no le reclamara nada como "esto lo a tocado esa cosa" y así librarse de ella). Deje al cachorro en la cesta (la cesta la puse cerca de la cama) y me fui a acostar.

No podía dormir. Lo cierto es que con la separación de Harry y Vayessica me facilitaba un poco la cosa pero después del día que he tenido con él ¿podría arriesgar la amistad que tengo con él o que nunca me volviera a hablar o a mirarme a la cara o ambas? Todo cambiaria, pero tengo tanto miedo a hacerle daño y a la vez hacerme daño a mi misma.......... no se si podré decírselo....... y solo me quedan 4 días.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holaaaaaaaaaaa! :) hay lo tenéis :)

¿Os gusta como va? ¿No? ¿Os esperabais otra cosa? ¿No es esperabais que fuese tan cutre ? Todas vuestras opiniones bienvenida sean :) pero mejor si os gusta ;) :p

Pipu-Radcliffe: aquí esta ¿tarde mucho? Gracias por escribir tu opinión, me hace felis :D Con lo de "Harry y Hermione" ¿no te convenció? A mí si :) bueno lo cierto es que solo necesitaba una escusa para convencerme XD pero la verdad es que quien lo haya escrito se lo ha currado :)

Bueno para el resto de lectores que se entretienen en leer este fic pues...... ¿me podrían escribir reviews? :'( que me hacen mucha ilusión :(

P.D.: ¿alguien me dice como puedo poner la letra en cursiva y negrita? Porque yo lo pongo en el Word pero después en la página de fanfiction sale normal :(


	10. Conversaciones Ajenas

**Conversaciones ajenas**

Apenas eran las nueve y media de la mañana cuando un joven de pelo azabache tomaba una taza de café en una cafetería que estaba cerca del ministerio.

Hola Harry- dijo un hombre de pelirroja cabellera

hasta que llegas Ron-dijo impaciente

tranquilo Harry que apenas son las diez menos cuarto-dijo mientras pedía un café con leche a la camarera

Ron llevo casi una hora esperándote-dijo un poco enfadado- ¿Cómo llevas esta semana de vacaciones-dijo mas calmado tomándose otro sorbo de café y con una semi-sonrisa

Bien, he estado con Ana, ayer mismo estuvimos en un cine muggle, casi nos echan de allí porque me asombraba demasiado-dijo divertido- ¿y tu?

Bueno, he roto con Vayessica……..-no pudo acabar la frase porque lo interrumpieron

¡¡¡¿Qué-dijo Ron después de escupir el sorbo que le dio al café. Le miro de arriba a bajo- ¿Cómo es que no estas destrozado? ¿Por qué estas tan contento-dijo mas que desconcertado

Harry rió con ganas ante la mirada confusa de su amigo. Después de un buen rato de carcajadas por parte del moreno y de confusión por parte del pelirrojo, el moreno se digno a contestar

sabia que te ibas a confundir amigo-dijo con una sonrisa- y estoy de buen humor por dos razones, la primera es porque ayer pase un día genial-dijo con un brillo en los ojos- uno de los mejores días en mucho tiempo y segundo porque me he dado cuenta que estaba con una egocéntrica avariciosa y ya no tengo nada que ver con ella- dijo dando otro sorbo a su café con una sonrisa en sus labios

valla- dijo Ron mas animado (después de asimilar que su amigo estaba contento después de acabar una relación sentimental)- bueno ¿Qué hiciste ayer para pasártelo tan bien-dijo mas interesado

Pues estuve todo el día con Hermione, me lo pase muy bien, estuvimos recordando viejos tiempo, estuvimos cuidando a un perrito abandonado, que por cierto ahora lo tiene ella, estuvimos en un parque de atracciones muggle, en fin que fue un gran día-dijo muy contento

la próxima vez tenéis que llamarme para que lo pasemos juntos, que desde estabas con Vayessica no había quien te cogiera libre- el pelirrojo se cayo de repente, sabia que había metido la pata al meter en la conversación a Vayessica

tranquilo Ron, no me molesta que la nombres, para mi me es indiferente, solo es un error del pasado-dijo tranquilamente

¿estas seguro- pregunto Ron un poco descolocado al ver como por primera vez, Harry no estaba, por lo menos, un poco triste.

por supuesto Ron-sonrió-bueno yo he quedado en pasar el día en la casa de Remus, si quieres venir

claro que voy, hace un siglo que no vamos a visitarlo-dijo muy animado

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Harry y Ron estaban hablando animadamente mientras se dirigían a la casa de Remus. La casa de Remus Lupin esta situada lejos de la ciudad y cerca de un frondoso bosque (tremendamente útil para los días de luna llena). Es una casa acogedora y de un aire intelectual. Con 5 habitaciones, cocina amplia, despensa, salón, comedor, biblioteca, dos cuartos de baño (uno en cada piso) y ático. Las habitaciones, situadas en la segunda planta, eran las de Remus, Harry, Ron, Hermione (las de el trío de oro son para cuando querían ir a pasar un fin de semana de camping y/o para pasar tiempo con Remus) y la otra por si había invitados. Remus vive solo aunque habitualmente Harry, Ron y Hermione pasaban un par de días con él (de hay que Remus dejara ya tres de las cuatro habitaciones que le sobraban para ellos). A Remus le encantan las visitas que le hacen este trío de amigos, ya que hablan de muchas cosas, pescan (en un lago cercano), se relajan, disfrutan y sobre todo le hacen compañía (inclusive los días de luna llena, pues igual que hicieron sus amigos hace mucho años, Harry & cia se hicieron animagos para hacerle compañía y como es natural también lo hicieron a escondidas del ministerio), pero desde que a Hermione la atacasen, no tuvieron tiempo para hacerle ninguna visita. Llegaron en no mucho tiempo a la casa. La cara de alegría de Remus era más que notoria y con un buen abrazo les dejo pasar.

Que alegría veros muchachos-dijo Remus cerrando la puerta de la calle y dirigiéndose al salón- ¿Cómo estáis?

Bien Remus ¿Qué tal estas tu? Hace un siglo que no te vemos amigo-dijo Ron dándole una palmadita amistosa en la espalda.

Excelente, quitando la semana pasada que era semana de luna llena, pero bien, ¿Qué tal esta Hermione- dijo sentándose en uno de los sillones del salón.

Mejor, como si no le hubiese pasado nada-contesto Ron

Se la ve mejor que cuando la vimos el día que despertó en el hospital-dijo Harry

Estuvieron toda la mañana hablando de diversos temas hasta la hora del almuerzo, Ron se disculpo diciendo que había quedado con Ana para almorzar. Harry se quedo con Remus y durante el almuerzo estuvieron recordando viejos tiempo. Después de terminar de comer, Tiz, el elfo domestico de Remus recogió los platos y se puso a limpiar. Ambos se fueron a dar una vuelta por los alrededores del lago cercano.

Remus tengo algo que contarte, necesito que me aconsejes sobre una cosa y sobre todo necesito que me guardes el secreto que te voy a contar-dijo Harry después de un rato de caminara y grata conversación intrascendental.

Claro Harry, pero que es eso que tan reticentemente necesitas contarme-dijo Remus intrigado.

Veras Remus, sabes que yo aunque no lo parezca no soy un mujeriego-dijo Harry un poco cortado

Claro que lo se Harry, tu no eres como Sirius o como tu padre antes de que se enamorara de tu madre-dijo con un deje de melancolía- eres mas sensato que ellos-dijo con una sonrisa-¿ pero que quieres decirme con eso-mas confuso

Pues veras Remus es que… estoy enamorado-dijo como un tomate

Me alegro mucho por ti Harry ¿y quien es la afortunada? ¿vayessica-dijo divertido por la vergüenza del que considera un hijo, el hijo que no tuvo.

No, por Vayessica, Cho, Laura, incluso por Ana y Ginny no era esto que siento ahora, con ellas era atracción o cariño casi fraternal con Ginny y Ana pero esto es distinto, ella es distinta-termino diciendo con cara de idiota, es decir, con cara de enamorado.

Esta conversación me resulta familiar-dijo con una sonrisa melancólica

¿en serio-pregunto un tanto sorprendido

si Harry, esto es exactamente lo que me dijo tu padre cuando descubrió que amaba a tu madre-dijo con un deje de melancolía-¿y quien es esa chica tan especial- pregunto intrigado- ¿la conozco?

Harry se sonrojo notoriamente- la conoces bien Remus-dijo un poco avergonzado- siempre has dicho que es tu alumna favorita, al igual que a la gran mayoría del profesorado de Howgarts- dijo con el corazón en la mano

¿Hermione- Remus abrió los ojos al principio por la sorpresa pero luego, se denoto una alegría mas que evidente

Por fin te das cuanta de lo que tienes delante Harry- dijo contento- ya iba siendo hora de que dejaras de buscarla tan lejos cuando verdaderamente lo tenias a dos palmos de tus narices- sonriendo y dándole palmaditas en la espalda

Si-dijo algo mas animado- siempre ha estado hay para mi y solo me he dado cuanta lo que mi corazón gritaba cuando creí que Hermione iba a morir

¿y cuando piensa decírselo-pregunto Remus

Pues no lo se Remus, quería tu consejo, no se ¿Cómo lo hago? ¿Cuándo? ¿La invito a cenar? ¿Espero a que el caso acabe o no espero más? ¿Le regalo algo antes de decírselo o no es buena idea? ¿Le digo que se arregle formal o eso arruinaría la sorpresa- Harry hubiese seguido preguntando nerviosamente pero Remus le interrumpió un poco sorprendido y a la vez un poco divertido

Calma Harry, que me estas mareando-dijo divertido

Mientras todo esto sucedía, otras conversaciones se daban en otro lugar-

Vayessica caminaba nerviosa y muy alterada por las calles cercanas del parque en el que había quedado con Mónica. Al poco tiempo llegó al mencionado parque y no tardo en ver a Mónica tomándose un poco de agua en uno de los muchos bancos que hay en el parque.

¡Mónica-llamo con urgencia Vayessica

Mónica fue, un tanto asustada, hacia Vayessica cuando la oyó-¿que pasa Vayessica? Cuando me llamase para quedar me daba la impresión que estabas muy nerviosa y por lo que veo no me equivoque ¿Qué es lo que te sucede- pregunto algo preocupada e intrigada

Ven, vamos a un sitio mas íntimo, donde podamos hablar-Mirando alrededor- vamos al Dark-Cool-Café y te cuento-dijo cogiendo de la mano a Mónica y arrastrándola, literalmente hacia la cafetería y dejando a Mónica cada vez más intrigada.

Llegaron a una cafetería escondida, intima y donde las conversaciones que allí se daban parecían prohibidas ya que nada más que se escuchaban susurros y cuchicheos por las mesas de tan pintoresca cafetería. Se sentaron en una de las mesas mas apartadas, aunque todas parecían puestas de forma que difícilmente se escuchara conversaciones de las mesas colindantes, pidieron un par de cafés y cuando la camarera se marcho Mónica ya no aguanto mas la intriga.

¿Qué te pasa Vayessica-pregunto un poco de los nervios al ver tan nerviosa a su acompañante

Antes de ayer por la noche Harry me dejo-dijo con rabia contenida

¿Qué- dijo abriendo mucho los ojos-¿Cómo que te ha dejado? ¿Y como es que has tardado tanto tiempo en decírmelo?

Ya te lo contare, ya te contare porque me ha dejado y tranquila que si no te lo he contado hasta ahora es porque he estado planeando una cosa desde el mismo instante que Harry salio por la puerta de mi casa-dijo con malicia- esa Granger me las va a pagar, mataremos a mi única y patética rival y Harry por la tristeza, la desesperación y la soledad que sentirá, volverá conmigo y esta vez no le dejare escapar tan fácilmente, Mónica, él es mío y su fama y su fortuna es mía-dijo con cara de asesina en serie- es nuestra- dijo mas calmada, suavizando su rostro y acariciándole la cara a Mónica.

Vayessica, esto se nos esta escapando de las manos, nos esta rebasando, ¿Por qué no lo dejamos tal cual y nos vamos de aquí-dijo Mónica cogiendo la mano que el acariciaba el rostro con delicadeza

¿Me abandonas? ¿Cuándo estamos tan cerca? ¡Traidora- dijo Vayessica zafándose furiosamente de la mano de Mónica

¿Cómo me puedes decir algo así después de todo lo que he hecho por ti? Robe la daga por ti, te ayude con todo, con los planes y de cómo conseguir lo que necesitábamos, incluso estuve presente cuando lanzaste la daga a esa Granger ¿y ahora me dices que te abandono-dice mas que indignada y decepcionada-desde que has conseguido estar con el ya no hacemos nada juntas, parece como si ya no………-con voz quebrada

Mónica, perdóname, no debí haber dicho algo semejante-le coge las manos suavemente- es que me exalte y lo pagué contigo-le acaricia la mano- además ¿como que ya no siento nada por ti? Sabes que no podemos mostrarnos libremente porque sino descubrirían que no me atrae Potter-se acerca a ella y la besa pasionalmente

¿Qué tenemos que hacer-suspira, sabia que no podía negarle nada a Vayessica, menos cuando la besaba de aquella manera

¿hoy? Nada Mónica, hoy es para nosotras, mañana arreglaremos todo y pasado mañana esa Granger morirá- termina con furia, después cambia la expresión a una mas picara y le acaricia la pierna a Mónica- sabes he echado de menos nuestros encuentro nocturnos-le susurra de manera sensual al oído- vamos arriba que he reservado una habitación

Holaaaa - se que hace un siglo que no escribo pero es que por unas cosas y sino por otras no he podido se que suena a excusa pero es la verdad T.T Bueno, se que este capitulo es un poco, asquito pero es que mi musa no volvió y lo he hecho sin su presencia y mas que nada para no abandonar este fic.

Intentare escribir mas a menudo y no tardar tanto pero no me maten :'(

Monik: Me alegra que te guste mi pobre y humilde fic -

Pipu-Radcliffe: Gracias por la información pero creo que es demasiado complicado - pero gracias - espero que te guste este capitulo

Lord of the dark: Me alegra mucho que te guste - ¿En serio tengo el filtro puesto? ¿Y como se quita? Lo cierto es que no se como consigo ni siquiera moverme por la pagina con lo mala que soy en el Ingles 

Para todos: GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS ES LO UNICO QUE ME ANIMA -


	11. Un día para planes y estrategias

**Un día para planes y estrategias**

Tres días, ¡¡¡solo me quedan tres días!-pensé mientras me dirigía hacia el cuarto de baño después de haber hecho mis ejercicios matutinos. Me metí en la bañera después de llenarla de agua tibia, realmente necesito relajarme. Cerré los ojos, verdaderamente un buen baño consigue despejarme la cabeza……. Después de notar como mi cuerpo se empezaba a arrugar como una pasa salí del baño con la bata puesta y me dirigí hacia la cocina para desayunar, al pasar por la puerta del despacho, vi mis intentos frustrados de una carta de amor, arrugados uno tras otro dentro de la papelera del despacho. Suspire cansada, el día anterior estuve pensando como confesarle a Harry mis sentimientos y llegué a la conclusión que una carta seria lo idóneo, pero por mas que lo intentaba no conseguía expresar debidamente lo que siento por él. Volví a suspirar. ¡¡¡Eso era de cobardes! Llegué a la cocina y me prepare unas tostadas y un café y cuando estaba a punto de darle el primer bocado a una de mis tostadas…

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

¿Quién me llamara a las……-mire el reloj que colgaba de la pared de la cocina- a las 9:15 de la mañana?-me pregunte algo extrañada, fui hacia el teléfono y al cogerlo escuche escasamente- ¡vamos para tu casa Hermione!- creo que eran las voces de Ana y de Ginny, me quede un poco sorprendida pero mas sorprendida me quede cuando escuche un ruido proveniente de la chimenea-¡Hermione! ¿Dónde estas?- me asome para ver a Ginny y a Ana buscándome altivamente.

-¿se puede saber que os pasa?-pregunte un poco irritada, con lo que me había costado relajarme T.T…….

-¿Qué que nos pasa?-dijeron a coro, se miraron-¡¡¡SOLO TE QUEDAN TRES DIAS! ¿A QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO? ¿A QUE LOS PLANETAS SE ALINEEN? ¿A QUE HAYA OTRA ERA GLACIAR?...-gritaban alternativamente hasta que mi voz, que hasta a mi me sorprendió oírme ese tono aterrador y potente, las hizo callar

-¡¡¡¡¡CREEIS QUE NO LO SE!-dije mirándolas amenazadoramente- ¿Creéis que no lo se?-dije después de suspirar ya mas calmada

-Hermione…. Sentimos haberte gritado, pero es que…Hermione estamos preocupadas por ti….-dijo Ana mirándome apenada

-lo se chicas, lo se-dije dirigiéndome hacia la cocina- ¿queréis desayunar?-dije mirándolas, las sonreí para que viesen que no estaba enfadada con ellas, entraron a la cocina conmigo

-Hermione tenemos que hablar seriamente contigo- dijo Ginny- Hermione… veras…. Es que hemos pensado una cosa…..no queremos que te enfades con nosotras-dijo mas temerosa, ¿Qué habrán pensado estas dos? Miedo me dan cuando estas dos se juntan para maquinar algo

-decidme ¿en que estáis pensando vosotras dos?-deje mirándolas intrigada

-veras Hermione-dije Ana- tenemos un plan-dijo sonriendo, ambas sonreían, no me gusta nada la mirada que me están echando

-un…. ¿un plan?-dije sin saber muy bien si quería saber que querían decir con eso

-mas bien es una idea, ¿verdad Ana?-dijo Ginny mirando a Ana con una sonrisa, diría yo que medio perversa, cada vez me da mas la sensación que tendría que salir corriendo y huir rápidamente

-si, y es una idea genial y que te ayudara a conquistar a Harry antes del día del interrogatorio-dijo sonriéndome

-¿CÓMO, un segundo-dije atropelladamente mirándolas como si estuviesen locas, ¡¡¡están locas!

-venga Hermione si ni siquiera sabes cual es la idea-dijo Ana mirándome como un cachorrillo, dios ¿porque me tienen que mirar así? ¿Por qué siempre caigo? ( )

-esta bien, aunque se que me arrepentiré, de hecho ya me estoy arrepintiendo, ¿Cuál es la fabulosa idea que hará que Harry caiga a mis brazos?-dije mirándolas temerosamente, ambas se miraron con una gigantesca sonrisa en la cara

-vamos Hermione, termina de desayunar que tenemos mucho que hacer-dijo Ana empujándome hacia la mesa para que comiera el desayuno rápidamente

-¡eh! Que no he dicho que vaya a aceptar la "idea"-dije como pude

-si, si, Hermione, yo voy a buscar tu ropa-dijo Ginny dirigiéndose hacia mi habitación

-pero……

-nada de peros y termina de desayunar o nos vamos sin que desayunes-me amenazo Ana

Desayune rápidamente mirándolas de reojo de vez en cuando, veía como se miraban con una sonrisa que me decía "nada bueno puede pasar" , me vestí con las ropas, que había seleccionado Ginny mientras yo desayunaba, ante la atenta mirada de estas dos chicas que para mi suerte o mi desgracia son las mejores amigas que tengo. Salimos de la casa apresuradamente, me llevaron en volandas hasta mi coche y salimos hacia vete tu a saber donde……

-chicas ¿me vais a contar de una vez que pensáis hacer o al menos a donde narices me lleváis?-dije visiblemente irritada

-te llevamos al centro comercial-dijo Ginny simplemente

-¿y se puede saber para que?-dije no muy convencida, creo que ya se lo que quieren hacer ¡me niego en rotundo a convertirme aunque sea por un día en su muñeca "peinala y vistela"!. Aparcamos en el parking del centro comercial

-mira Hermione, se que ir de compras no es uno de tus pasatiempos favoritos, a meno que sea en una librería, pero es necesario-dijo Ginny- Hermione no te vamos a cambiar de personalidad ni nada parecido, es solo que……

-¿Qué?- las mire algo cabreada, ¡Me llaman muy temprano por teléfono, me cuelgan sin tiempo a contestar, entran en mi casa atropelladamente! ¡¡¡Me echan la bronca! ¡¡¡Y me sacan de casa rápidamente y sin dejarme ni respirar! Y todo para…… ¡¡¡ESTO!

-Hermione, ¡basta!-dijo visiblemente entristecida Ana- no te queremos cambiar porque para nosotras tu eres la mejor así tal como eres, pero me duele... nos duele -rectifico después de mirar a Ginny- que no te quieras Hermione, te abandonas completamente, no es justo Hermione, nos ayudas a nosotras cada vez que tenemos un problema, cuando nos deprimimos por cualquier chorrada, tu estas ahí para ayudarnos, pero cuando eres tu la que tiene el problema no nos dejas corresponderte esa ayuda... -dijo visiblemente afectada, no sabia que decirles

-Ana yo….. que tonterías dices ¿que es eso de que no me quiero? claro que si y lo de que no os dejo ayudarme es porque son chorradas, tonterías sin importancia-dije apenada

-¡vamos Hermione admítelo! la única vez que te he visto arreglarte y decir que estabas "pasable" era en cuarto cuando fuiste al baile con Víctor-dijo Ginny

-¡Si apenas te peinas para ir a cualquier sitio, Hermione no queremos cambiarte, porque desde luego no queremos una adicta por las compras por amiga ¿verdad Ginny?- dijo Ana sonriendo

-Cierto-contesto también sonriendo Ginny

-solo queremos arreglarte un poco, ayudarte a que te gustes mas Hermione...por favor...-me dijo Ana con cara suplicante, esta bien me convencieron, sonrío para mi misma, como dije antes para mi suerte o para mi desgracia son las mejores amigas que tengo.

-Esta bien, esta bien, ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?-dije derrotada

Ambas sonrieron ampliamente y guiaron a Hermione por todas las tiendas de ropa del centro comercial, le escogían más de 20 prendas por tienda para que se las probara, después de la tercera tienda ya iban un poco cargadas (unas dos bolsas cada una) y a Hermione se le encendió una lucecita en la cabeza

-Chicas, una cosa antes de seguir

-¿si?- dijeron a coro

-¿de donde estáis sacando el dinero para pagar todo esto?-dije mirándolas algo contrariada, ambas sonrieron

-de tu madre-dijeron ambas………de mi madre…… ¿de mi madre?

-cuando le dijimos a tu madre que queríamos llevarte al centro comercial para comprarte ropa y arreglarte un poco, poco mas y nos da todo lo que tenia en el banco-dijeron sonriendo- tu madre nos encomendó la dura misión de convertirte en miss elegancia- dijeron solemnemente, nos reímos un buen rato mientras nos dirigíamos a la siguiente tienda

-------Tres horas más tarde-------

-Vamos chicas estoy hecha polvo- dije desde el vestidor

-solo esta falda mas y acabamos con la ropa-dijo Ana

-esta bien, esta bien-dije cogiendo la falda y poniéndomela

-Por cierto Hermione, que calladito te lo tenias-dijo Ginny

-¿el que?-pregunte contrariada mientras intentaba cerrar la cremallera de la falda, ¿es una falda muy corta o me lo parece?...

-¡el cuerpazo que tienes Hermione!-dijo Ana- ¿como lo has conseguido?

-haciendo ejercicio- conteste simplemente- ¡¡¡esta falda es minúscula! ¡¡¿¿En que estabais pensando!

-a ver-dijo Ginny asomándose por el vestidor- ¡te queda genial! Joder Hermione menudo cuerpo que tienes, con esa falda vas a tener a cualquier hombre que quieras

-ni loca Ginny, el vestido con la raja hasta mitad de muslo pasa, el pantalón corto a mitad de muslo pasa, el pantalón pirata con cortes pasa, pero esta falda ¡¡¡NO PASA! ¡Me niego a ponerme esto en público!

-hagamos una prueba de escenario-dijo Ana

-¿Qué?-no me dio tiempo a mas porque Ana me había arrastrado hasta la sección de hombres de la tienda, donde había unos seis o siete hombres comprando y otras tantas mujeres (seguramente para sus novios, hermanos, amigos o maridos)

-Disculpen señores pero ¿podrían decirme si esta falda le queda bien a mi amiga?- dijo Ana lo suficientemente alto para que la oyeran, yo estaba completamente abochornada, seguramente más roja que un pimiento del piquillo (N/A: iba a poner como un tomate pero eso esta ya muy gastado xD). Tenía puesto un top que dejaba al descubierto el ombligo, buena parte de la espalda y completamente descubierto los hombros, era rojo como de llamas y en blanco y dorado ponía FIRE ANGEL y una aureola colgando de la "L" de Angel. La falda era negra, muy corta (menos de medio muslo) y con una raja en el lado izquierdo que llegaba casi hasta la cintura, una falda muy insinuante.

Todos miraron a nuestra dirección, todos los hombres me miraron, y mas de uno se quedo mirando mis piernas por largo rato, sabía que muchos hombres eran unos babosos pero nunca antes esas miradas pervertidas se habían dirigido hacia mí, sentí escalofríos.

-te queda estupendamente, oye ¿en que sección esta esa falda? No tenía pensado comprarme nada para mí pero con esa falda le daré una sorpresa a mi novio - dijo unas de las chicas que había en la sección de hombres

-dos pasillos mas hacia la izquierda-contesto Ana sonriendo- ¿ves como te queda genial?

Al final compramos la falda y el top, que por cierto el top si que me gusto

-Menos mal que ya se acabo-suspire

-Mas o menos-dijo Ginny

-¿Cómo que mas o menos? ¡¡No pienso ir a ninguna tienda de ropa mas por lo que queda de mes!

-bueno es que no vamos a ninguna tienda de ropa-dijo señalando una sala de peluquería y estética

-¡ah no! ¡Eso no! ¡No me vais a convencer!-dije mirándolas severamente

-------------Media hora más tarde----------

-como es que dejo que me convenzan-suspire derrotada mientras me hacían la pedicura y un planchado de cabello, por lo menos después será un masaje, eso si que me hace falta, no puedo con tanto estrés……..

---------------------Dos Horas mas tarde------------

-Hermione pareces una modelo-dijo entusiasmada Ginny

-Estas genial Hermione-dijo Ana

Acababa de salir del salon de belleza, me habian alisado el cabello que ahora me llegaba a la cintura, me habian recortado las puntas abiertas, me habian hecho la manicura, pedicura, mascarillas de todos los colores y olores y un monton de cosas que nisiquiera se que nombres tienen o para que sirven realmente. Querian maquillarme pero ¿para que? si no voy a ningun sitio especial...Me cambie de ropa, me obligaron a ponerme unos de los pantalones vaqueros que acababamos de comprar y el top que compramos en la ultima tienda.

-Dejad de hacerme la pelota-le dije un poco irritada, llevaban diez minutos con lo mismo

-Vamos animate Hermione, desde que salimos de el salon de belleza todos los hombres con los que nos cruzamos se te quedan mirando -dijo Ginny sonriendo

-ya, con cara de pervertidos o con cara de bobos, que no se que es peor la verdad-dije refunfuñando

-Anda deja de refunfuñar que ya llegamos al bar y comemos algo-dijo sonriendo Ana

Llegaos a un bar muy modesto y pedimos de comer

-Bueno Hermione la primera fase a concluido pero queda la segunda fase y es la importante-dijo seriamente Ginny

-¡¿que!-dije casi escupiendo el agua que habia bebido

-Claro Hermione, nos queda preparar la "cita sorpresa" que tendras mañana con Harry-dijo Ana tranquilamente

-¡¿QUE! ¡estais locas!- dije mas alterada

-Vamos Hermione, lo unico que tendrias que hacer es estar en el "Blue-Ice", la heladeria que esta al lado del parque del centro, a las 7 de la tarde mañana, nosotras haremos el resto-dijo sonriendo Ginny

-Yo quedare con Harry para preguntarle un par de cosas sobre Ron, ya sabes, que pasa poco tiempo conmigo, si esta con otra, que que opina él, etc...y casualmente pasamos por el "Blue-Ice" y yo me voy porque casualmente me llama Ginny por telefono-dice simplemente y con una sonrisa Ana

-¿y que voy a hacer yo alli, a las 7 de la tarde?-dije exceptica

-pues...relajarte delante de un gran Helado y buen libro- dijo Ginny

-Uhmm...-creo que cada vez consiguen convercerme antes de sus locos planes u.u

--------------Mientras en el callejon con peor reputacion del mundo magico, despues del cajellon noctol (N/A: o como se escriba )----------

-Con esto Granger morira de una vez por todas y Harry sera mio-dijo Vayessica bajo su capa

-¿En serio quieres seguir con esto? porque no lo dejamos ya, porque no nos vamos y vivimos de una vez por todas juntas y tranquilamente-dijo Mónica con voz cansada

-Si no quieres seguir ya sabes que hacer Mónica-dijo friamente

Mónica suspiro cansada

-Esta bien Vayessica, esta bien-dijo derrotada- pero prometeme que despues de lo de mañana todo esto acabara, salga bien o salga mal

-Te lo prometo Mónica-dijo sonriendola

POR FIN! dios! he pasado mas odiseas para poder actualizar ordenador que se rompe por culpa de noseque virus, que si el internet no funciona bien despues de haberlo formateado , que si las practicas, que si...si os cuento todo me quedo sola pero bueno ya esta acabe el capitulo (y no gracias a mi musa, que por cierto, despues de unas largas vacaciones ha dimitido y se a largado definitibamente T.T) Este es el penultimo capitulo al menos que querais un epilogo o que lo siga despues del ultimo

Tengo un par de proyectos nuevos los titulos son "El amigo No Muggel de Hermione" (o como se escriba Muggel :P) y "Proyecto Alfa-Omega, Sujeto Nº 132" ¿que opinais? Uno de los dos es un Harry-Hermione, el otro no lo se con exactitud porque en principio la relacion amorosa no seria lo importante.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews me hacen mucha ilusion


	12. El latir de dos corazones enamorados

**El latir de dos corazones enamorados**

Sentía como los sentidos se perdían en un mar de intensas sensaciones, nublado por una oscura neblina de caos y orden. No sabia que hacia, donde estaba o que sentía, solo sabia que existía en este caos ordenado. Poco a poco mis sentidos volvían a mi, dando un poco de cordura a mi ser. Los colores volvían, los olores me invadían, las texturas me inundaban, los sonidos me aturdían y los sabores se retorcían en mi paladar. Lo primero que vino a mi mente, la primera palabra que se descifro en mi, ahora, perdida razón fue "Sangre". Roja, la roja sangre, la sentía; veía su color, me invadía su desagradable aroma, sentía su densa textura inundándome, oía su aturdidor fluir y su metálico sabor retorcía mi paladar. Sin ser capaz de ver mas que el rojo de la sangre que seguía sin saber de donde venia o de quien era, oí una estridente voz, era un risa elegante pero a la vez desquiciante, y ante mi se delineo la forma de una esbelta mujer, pero seguía viendo todo rojo como la sangre, de repente las líneas que formaban su pelo se volvieron doradas dejando ver una cabellera rubia y a la vez que esto sucedia, me sentia vacia y cada vez mas vacia...eso me hacia pensar... ¿No seria que esa sangre...que esa sangre es la mia?...¿La sangre que huelo, que siento, que toco, que oigo y saboreo...es la mia?...y noto como algo se mezcla con la sangre...algo salado...¿lagrimas?..¿mis lagrimas?...y cada vez, esa aparente mujer rubia se reia mas y mas pasando su risa de una elegante y perversa a psicotica e irritante. De repente note un especie de golpe...no...un latido...otro...otro...y otro...era mi corazon, note mi corazon palpitar cada vez mas lento, cada vez mas cansado, mas lagrimas caian por mi rostro y se mezclan con mi sangre pero sin previo aviso aparecio desde lo lejos dos gotas verdes...no, dos gemas verdes, ¿dos esmeraldas?... dos ojos verdes...y se delinea al entorno de esos ojos verdes la forma de un hombre...de ojos verdes...verdes...el hombre dejo insconsciente a la mujer rubia...menos mal...no aguantaba mas esa irritante risa...se acerca a mi apresuradamente y con gesto preocupado, me toca cerca del pecho y noto como sale algo de mi entumecido cuerpo... ¿un palo?...no una flecha...¿en mi pecho?...me mira angustiado...no puedo dejar de mirar esos poderosos y atrayentes ojos verdes...se humedecian...¿estaba llorando?...¿aquel hombre lloraba...lloraba por mi? Un mar de llanto corrio en cascada por su rostro...lloraba por mi...lloraba conmigo...mis latidos eran cada vez menos perceptibles...cada vez me sentia mas cansada ...y me abraza, puedo sentirlo como me abraza...un latido profundo, fuerte, agitado...es...¿es el corazon de este hombre?...noto su pulso...es un pulso, un latido desesperado, agonizante, suplicante...¿otro latido?...mi corazon empieza a latir mas agitado...¿como?...van al mismo ritmo...el corazon de ese hombre me esta haciendo compañia...acompaña a mi corazon...lo intenta animar...me sigue abrazando...lloramos juntos, nuestros corazones laten al mismo ritmo...me siento...vuelvo a sentir seguridad...se separa de mi minimamente, coge algo de un bolsillo...es un relicario...¿James y Lily?...¿porque pone eso en el relicario?...es hermoso...algo le esta pasando al relicario...esta cambiando...las letras cambian ...Harry y Hermione... me lo pone delicadamente..."Te quiero, no me dejes ahora que se lo importante que eres para mí, te amo"

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Desperte agitada, sobresaltada, sudando, apresurada, aturdida y completamente acalorada. Otra vez ese sueño, desde que Harry y Vayessica lo dejaron no he soñado otra cosa... me da tan mala espina... tonterias mias, solo son sueños, nunca he creido en la adivinacion ni en los sueños premonitorios, asi que ¿porque empezar ahora?. Suspiro, tengo muy pocas ganas de levantarme, pero si no me levanto ya y me preparo el baño y el desayuno dudo que cuando llegen Ginny y Ana pueda hacerlo... Salgo del baño mas relajada, lo unico bueno del dia de ayer es que ahora tengo el pelo sin enredos... ¡Que gusto peinarse sin tirones!...Voy a la cocina a prepararme el desayuno, ummm ¿que me hago de desayunar?... ¡ya se! hoy me voy a hacer un homenaje y me voy a hacer unas tortitas para desayunar. Sonrío, recuerdo la primera vez que Harry y Ron me vieron cocinar, fue haciendo tortitas, je creian que les iba a intoxicar y con cara de "seguro que me muero envenedado si me lo como" las provaron, ¡como les cambio la cara! menuda sorpresa se llevaron cuando se dieron cuenta de que sabia cocinar ¡y ellos que pensaban que cocinaba peor que Snape! (N/A: ¿se escribe asi?) ¡Que poca fe en mi! Sonrio, se disculparon por su actitud, recuerdo que me dijeron que lo que les hacia pensar que cocinaba mal es que no pensaban que me hubiese dado tiempo a aprender a cocinar, ¿de donde sacaste el tiempo para aprender a cocinar Herms? recuerdo que me pregunto Ron con media tortita en la boca. Sonrío mientras hago las tortitas, a Harry le gustan con chocolate caliente como a mí. Río divertida, a Ron le gusta de todas las maneras y con cualquier cosa.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡RIIIIIIIING!

Lo digo sinceramente, si es Ron el que esta llamando a la puerta eso significa que definitivamente tiene un radar para cuando hago comida especial o cuando hago dulces. Abro la puerta y ... definitivamente tiene un radar.

-Buenos dias Ron ¿que te trae por aqui?-le digo dejandolo pasar cortesmente y sonriendole

-Valla Hermione, ¡Estas genial! las chicas se han quedado cortas, estas mas que guapa, ¡estas hermosisima!-dijo sonriendome- Por cierto, ¡Huelo a tortitas!-dice con voz de niño travieso

Río abiertamente dirigiendome a la cocina para servirle un plato con tortitas para él, menos mal que soy previsora y hice para un regimiento (o sea, lo suficiente para que Ron se de por satisfecho cuando se acaben las tortitas xD). El sonríe y empieza a comer tortitas como loco, tortitas con chololante, tortitas con caramelo, con mermelada de fresa, con mermelada de melocoton, condulce de vainilla etc... mientras yo voy a mi habitacion a cambiarme (de la ropa de andar por casa que llevo a ropa mas para salir segurn criterios de Ginny y Ana claro esta). Cuando vuelvo a la cocina veo como Ron ya va por la septima totita.

-¡Ron que te vas a poner enfermo!-le digo fingiendo enfado... estoy muy nerviosa por lo que puede pasar mas tarde,... no estoy preparada para decirselo...

-¡vamos Hermione que estan muy ricas!- me dice como niño mimado- Ademas sino me las como se hecharan a perder ¿porque haces tantas?

-¿Porque? Oo? ¡porque sino soy yo la que me quedo sin tortitas! Ronal ¬¬-dije un poco nerviosa

Y me contesto como suele hacer, y yo le conteste mas exaltada, y volvio a responderme, y le volvi a responder... y asi por mas de media hora, en la que nos gritamos nada mas que tonterias

-¡Idiota! ¡como eres tan idiota! ¡¿Entrenas! No por supuesto que no ¡Lo tuyo es natural! ¡NATURALMENTE TONTO!-le grite completamente fuera de mi

Despues de que yo le dijera eso él me abrazo fuertemente- ¿mejor?- me pregunto tranquilamente y yo solo atine a ponerme a llorar, tengo tanto miedo, tanto miedo a perder a Harry por este loco sentimiento que se implanto en mi al conocerle, y Ron lo sabia, sabia que estaria mas que nerviosa, que estaria histerica, y que la histeria me haria hacer tonterias cuando estubiese con Harry y estropearlo todo y decir cosas que no siento en mi corazon, como le he dicho ahora a Ron.

-Ron yo...

-No digas nada Hermi, ya lo se...

-Ron lo iento, sabes que lo que te he dihco no lo pienso ni lo siento de verdad...

-Sssssch! No pasa nada- me acurruca en su pecho- ya lo se, te conozco Herms, esto desbordaria a cualquiera. solo necesitabas desahogarte, y dime ¿ya estas mejor?- me sonrie

-Eres el mejor amigo del mundo Ron, y si estoy mucho mejor- le sonrio de vuelta

Pasamos el rato hablando de vanalidades y de cosas sin ninguna importancia hasta que llegaron Ana y Ginny que para mi suerte aprovaron el conjunto que me puse (pantalon vaquero corto, estilo roto y viejo, y el top que ponia "Angel" que francamente es la prenda informal que mas me gusto de todas las que me "compre", a parte de unos vestidos que realmente eran una maravilla). Poco despues se fueron para prepararse (Ana y Ginny se fueron a "estudiar metodicamente" lo que tenian que hacer exactamente, aunque francamente creo que intentan buscarse un buen lugar para poder espiarnos despues de que nos encontremos "accidentalmente" Harry y yo. Cuando apenas faltaba unos 15 minutos para la hora que Ana habia quedado con Harry...RIIIIIIIING! Alguien llamo a la puerta. ¡esta mañana mi casa parece el metro!

-Ha...Harry... ¿Que haces por aqui?- le dije desconcertada

-Porque lo preguntas ¿No te gusta que venga a verte?-me dijo dolido

-No, no es eso, es que esta mañana le dije a Ana que si queria que quedasemos para hablar y demas, y me dijo que habia quedado contigo para algo

-¡Ah!-dijo en un suspiro-es cierto-dijo mas animado- pero es que antes tenia que decirte una cosa ¿puedo pasar?-dijo sonriendo

-¡Claro!-le dije sonriendole tambien a él

-Por cierto Herms, ¡estas preciosa! ¿te alisaste el pelo?- me dijo mirandome de arriba abajo y sonriendome mientras entraba

-Si, un cambio de luck, ¿te gusta?-le pregunte intentado no parecer tan ansiosa por la respuesta

-Estas estupenda, pero no hacia falta este cambio tu eres hermosa, con lo que te pongas estaras bien, eso si, ahora estas mas radiante y la verdad mas llamativa, ¿intentanto impresionar al chico de tu corazón?-dijo al principio alegre pero con un todo estraño cuando hizo la pregunta (N/A: ¿¿estraño tono? No Hermi, ese tono no es estraño, es el tono de los ¡CELOS! Con los lista que es y lo tonta que es para ciertas cosas xDDD)

-Si, ¿crees que le impresionare?-pregunte algo nerviosa

-Impresionaras a cualquier hombre que te vea Herms, estas espectacular- sonrie, parece un poco forzado, seguro es porque no le gusta y no quiere hacerme sentir mal... (N/A: ains!...TONTA! SON CELOS HERMS! CELOS!)

-¿y que querias decirme Harry? ¿Tan importante es como para venir a decirmelo en persona y no por telefono?-pregunte algo intrigada

-Bueno es que mas que decirte algo, queria darte algo- dijo sacando una bolsita de su bolsillo

-¿Para mi?¿Y eso?¿Me he perdido algo?- pregunte algo desconcertada mientras lo cogia y lo abria para ver lo habia dentro de la bolsita. Me quede helada, que digo helada, me quede de piedra, era...era el relicario de mi sueño...

-Me lo dio Remus el otro dia, me dijo que era de mi madre, que mi padre se lo regalo poco antes de que murieran

-Harry...-le mire con ternura, las iniciales J y L, las iniciales de los padres de Harry...- Harry no puedo aceptarlo- le dije tendiendoselo

--Por favor Herms, quiero que lo tengas tu- me dijo apenado mientras me lo colocaba en delicadamente en el cuello, si no fuera por ese sueño no habria dudado ni un segundo de devolverselo diciendole que era un recuerdo de su familia y deberia tenerlo él, pero en vez de eso observaba el relicario con atencion y pensaba en el sueño y su relacion con el relicario, mientras yo estaba tan centrada en el relicario, Harry me sonrio, me beso en la mejilla- Por favor Herms, no te lo quites nunca, no sabes lo que eso significa para mi.

Yo hubiese replicado, pero me pillo por sorpresa, todabia pensaba en el relicario y en mi sueño. Le iba a replicar despues de procesar un poco todo aquello, consiguiendo salir un poco del recuerdo del sueño pero al ver su sonrisa suplicante, no pude negarme y asentí a su petición.

-Esta bien Harry, por hoy lo llevare, y me has convencido porque me has pillado algo descentrada ¿eh? mañana ya hablaremo

mas tranquilamente

El sonrio y se fue corriendo, llegaba tarde a la cita con Ana.

----------------Momentos mas tarde--------------

Estube a punto de quitarme el relicario antes de salir pero dos razones me negaron a hacerlo. 1º porque le prometi a Harry que al menos por hoy lo llevaria puesto y 2º porque algo dentro de mi me decia que sino lo llevaba, pasaria algo realemente malo. Quizas sea los nervios de la "cita sorpresa", quizas sea la inquietud del hecho de que Harry me diera el relicario que me dio en mi sueño o quizas sea que perdi una oportunidad unica de decirselo cuando me regalo el relicario, sea lo que sea, llevo el relicario colgando del cuello y oculto bajo el top (N/A: Me exprese con claridad? Es que no se si se entiende . )

Me sente en una de las mesas de la heladeria que acordamos. Ginny me hizo compañia hasta que Ron, que estaba calle arriba, vino corriendo para decirnos que ya veia venir a Ana y Harry por la parte alta de la calle, en menos de 5 mins llegarian donde estabamos. Los hermanos pelirrojos se fueron apresuradamente, seguro que a colocarse en algun lugar estrategico para poder ver el panorama ¬¬ . Escasamente paso un par de minutos y un mal presentimiento me invadio, senti miedo, dolor, vacio... ¿vacio? como en mi sueño... me mira, no estoy sangrando ni nada parecido...no me gusta, creo que mejor me voy, se enfadaran conmigo pero ya lo entenderan. Cuando me estoy levantanto para irme siento como un impacto en mi pecho, todo se relentiza, noto como me estoyo cayendo al suelo, la gente me mira con terror en los ojos, oigo gritos de espanto...

(N/A: a partir de aqui, la esccena se narrara desde el punto de vista del narrador osease de mi ;p)

La gente corria hacia donde estaba Hermione, todo el mundo miraba hacia los alrededores buscando el origen de la flecha que estaba clavada en el pecho de la joven. En ese momento Ana y Harry llegaron a la escena horrorizados mientras que Ginny y Ron (que habian visto de donde provenia la flecha) llegaban tambien al lugar.

-¡Fue por allí!- dijo Ginny señalando hacia una direccion donde habia dos encapuchados. Harry los derrivo mientras que Ana, Ginny y Ron les hacian olvidar a los muggels la magia que uso Harry para derribar a los encapuchados.

Cuando Harry volvio a por Hermione, ella estaba muy aturdida e intentaba tocar la flecha

-No Herms... ¡no me dejes! ¡no puedes morirte! No tu!- dijo llorando Harry mientras se arrodillaba junto a ella

-No seras mio pero ella morira! seras infeliz por el resto de tu vida Potter, nadie me deja!- dijo la 1ª encapuchada que resulto ser Vayessica, mientras la otra encapuchada parecia haber salido de una especie de trance

-¡¿como pude estar tan ciega! Eres perversa ¿que me hiciste? ¿como llege a ayudarte a hacer algo asi?- dijo Mónica, la 2ª encapuchada

-¡Callaos, Malditas! ¡CALLAOS!-dijo Harry llorano y visiblemente alterado

-Ha...Harry no llores... estoy bien-dijo Hermione despacio pero con fuerza

-Herms, no dejare que te mueras, confia en mi, ¡RON! llama a la ambulancia, ¡ANA! trae un trapo y un cuenco con agua caliente, ¡GINNY! trae...- no pudo terminar la frase

-¡HARRY CALMATE! ¡ESTOY BIEN!- dijo fuertemente, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. Hermiones sonrio- Harry creo que se ha roto el relicario de tus padres-dijo ya mas suavemente mientras se intentaba incorporar

-¡eso que importa ahora!-dijo mirandola con enfado por no darle importancia al hecho de que tiene una flecha en el pecho

Hermione cogio la flecha con una mano y la desclavo sin problemas, en la punta de la flecha se veia incrustado el relicario, Hermione se toco la zona

-Me saldra un moraton de campeonato pero dudo mucho que me muera por eso- dijo sonriendo a Harry, todos los presentes suspiraron aliviados y contentos, todos menos Vayessica claro

-Siento mucho todo esto Hermione... yo...no se que decirte...lo unico que puedo decir es que me alegro de que estes bien y espero que sean felices, yo colaborare con vosotros, es lo menos que puedo hacer-dijo Mónica- en verdad lo siento, lo siento mucho

-Ni la hables! no tienes derecho ni a dirigirle la palabra!-dijo con enfado Ron

Hermione se incorporo del todo con ayuda de Harry y se dirigio a Mónica

-¿te sientes mareada, cansada, con ganas de vomitar y con un terrible dolor de cabeza?-pregunto Hermione a Mónica

Mónica asintio completamente sorprendida-¿como lo sabes?- pregunto sin creerselo

-Tienes los ojos irritados, la piel seca, y fiebre en la boca, sintomas del conjuro comunmente conocido "manipulador de mentes" o tambien "embobacorazones", despues de pasar su fase algida tiene esos efectos

-¿manipulador de mentes?-pregunto Ron desconcertado

-si, veras es un conjuro muy complicado la verdad, el efecto en su fase mas potente es el mismo que el Imperio, durante el tiempo restante te mantienes consciente pero por extrano que parezca todo lo que haga quien te hizo el conguro te parecera bien. Despues de la fase mas potente, si a el individuo que a sido "dominado" no se le suministra gotas de la pocion congurada (en verdad es una pocion muy potente que contiene un conjuro igual de potente) a las pocas horas, queda libre del conjuro. Tampoco hace falta que el dominado halla pasado ese punto pues si no se le suministra las gotas de la pocion conjurada cada cierto tiempo (un mes, mes y medio dependiendo de la potencia de la pocion), el individuo acabaria por quedar libre tambien- dijo Hermione con calma, dejando a todos sorprendidos (esta claro que lo dijo lo suficientemente bajo como para que los Muggel no la escucharan pero lo suficientemente alto para que sus amigos y Mónica y Vayessica lo escucharan) (N/A: Si me invente la pocion conjuro xD no me maten por eso xD si verdaderamente exite, es mera coincidencia xD)

-Pero...¿Tantos años de relacion...? ¿puede durar tanto?-pregunto entre enfadada y decepcionada Mónica

-Con un caldero lo suficientemente grande, entre 5 y 10 litros, tiene suficiente incluso para toda una vida-dijo Hermione- recuerda que son gotas cada mes o mes y medio, hecha cuentas

-No me lo puedo creer-dijo Mónica a punto de llorar

Todos se fueron del lugar, Vayessica bien escoltada por Ron y Ana detras Mónica escoltada por Hermione y Ginny (aunque no fuese aurora) y por ultimo, cerrando la marcha un Harry pensativo

(N/A: A partir de aqui volvemos a la narracion desde el punto de vista de Hermione)

Ibamos a paso ligero hacia el ministerio, de vez en cuando miraba hacia atras y me encontraba a Harry concentrado... esta atando cabos, dentro de poco se dara cuanta de las consecuencias de que ellas sean las que intentaron matarme... ¿o pensara que es la primera vez que lo intentan? al fin de al cabo Vayessica dijo que nadie la deja ¿no?...de todas maneras en cunato Jack, digo el señor Oclan, sepa que volvieron a intentar matarme adelantara el interrogatorio, incluso el juicio para hoy... ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, que día mas movido! (N/A: y todo antes de la hora de comer xD la pobre no da a basto xD que mala que soy xD)

Llegamos al ministerio y nos dirigimos directamente al despacho de Oclan y como pense, a pedido al juez Mélin (el juez que esta ahora de guardia) la orden para usar Veraterum (N/A: ¿se escribe así?) con ambas y un juicio de urgencia. El interrogatorio lo hizo el mismisimo señor Oclan (extrañando a todos los del ministerio y a los propios jueces, porque desde que le nombraron jefe de Aurores no lo habia vuelto a hacer, aunque fuese el mejor en los interrogatorios, alegando que no tenia tiempo de compaginar ambas cosas). Despues de una hora, el señor Oclan salio del interrogatorio

-Directamente a juicio chicos, les van a caer el pelo a las dos-dijo sonriente

-Yo quiero defender a Mónica-dije decidida

-¡¿Que!-dijo Oclan

-Señor Oclan si en vez de salir corriendo hacia el telefono para llamar al juez o despues para ir hacia el interrogatorio, me hubiese escuchado un momento todo le serultaria menos confuso-dije como regañina, el señor Oclan rio abiertamente

-Sabes, si no supiera que mi mujer es esteril juraria que eres nuestra hija perdida-dijo divertido pero con algo de tristeza el señor Oclan- tienes el mismo caracter que mi mujer, ¡me regañais igual!-dijo riendo, haciendo que todos nos rieramos. Despues de reirnos un buen rato- bueno ¿porque la quieres defencer?-dijo serio

-le suena ¿embobacorazones?-le dije suspicaz, el señor Oclan abrio los ojos desmesuradamente

-¿estas segura que la tal Mónica estaba bajo los efectos del "embobacorazones"?-pregunto intrigado

-estoy completamente segura que Mónica estaba bajos sus efectos esta mañana, tenia todos los sintomas, pero solo con un examen medico se puede certificar cuanto tiempo ha estado bajo los efecto de la pocion y asi averiguar si en el primer intento tambien estaba bajo los efectos-le dije

-esta bien, le dire al juez lo que me has dicho, retrasara la sentencia de Mónica, hasta que se le hagan las puebas medicas, pero a Vayessica la cazamos hoy-dijo sonriendo-el juicio empieza ya, no tienes porque estar Hermione, es mas, creo que cierto individuo aqui presente necesita que le expliques ciertos detalles de la investigación-me dijo el señor Oclan marchandose del pasillo junto con Ron, Ginny y Ana, dejandonos solos a Harry y a mi.

-¿primer intento?-pregunto Harry inseguro mirandome a los ojos

-Harry...esta no es la primera vez que intentan matarme...las que intentaron matarme lanzandome la daga fueron ellas, Mónica robo la daga del templo y ayudo a Vayessica a llegar hasta el alfeizar de la ventana, la huella que encontramos era de Mónica-le dije muy nerviosa

-¿y enconces porque crees que fue Vayessica, si todas las pruebas inculpan a Mónica?-pregunto contrariado

-¿recuerdas la maldicion de la daga? solo Vayessica podia lanzarlo...-dije temerosa

-entonces quiere decir que...-no le deje terminar la frase

-Harry en verdad lo siento, siento no haber sido sincera contigo, pero es que no queria perder nuestra amishumm-no pude segir hablando porque los labios de Harry aprisionaban los mios...me esta besando...¡ME ESTA BESANDO!... quiere decir que...que el siente lo mismo que yo?...(N/A: BIEN! BRAVO! T.T que bonito! T.T si se dio cuenta xD)

-Hermione, yo Tambien te amo-me dijo despues de besarme, mirandome a los ojos, colocandome de nuevo el relicario (arreglado con un buen reparo) y sonriendome con infinita ternura y amor(N/A: nif, nif, Y.Y pero que romantico, que se te declaren en mitad de un pasillo del trabajo, entre la sala de interrogatorio y la sala de retenidos por orden judicial xD)

Y le abrace, le abrace con todas mis fuerzas y ahi es cuando me di cuenta que su corazon latia al mismo ritmo que el mio, latia feliz, contento, con ternura, con pasion, con desespero, con ansia... como el latir de un corazon enamorado.

FIN...FIN?

bueno que tal? no me quedo mal del todo ¿no:P bueno ahora en serio, este no es el final del todo porque al final me decidi por hacer un Epilogo, solo espero que les halla gustado este humilde fic (iba a poner patetico pero me parecio exagerado xD) que lo he hecho con mucho entusiasmo y cariño :) se que e tardado mucho en acabarlo e ir actualizando pero siempre me a pasado algo U.U tengo mas menos suerte xD bueno solo queda decirles, gracias a todos los que me mandaron sus comentarios y que espero que les guste el epilogo :)

P.D. Todavia no ser si empezar primero el "amigo no Muggel de Hermione" o "El proyecto alfa-omega, sujeto nº 132" ¿que creen?

P.D.2: (que pesada ¿no? xD) Mandenme todos los comentarios que quieran, tantos buenos como malos, lo que sea! por fi xD


	13. Aun despues de tanto tiempo

**Aun Después De Tanto Tiempo**

-¿En serio besaste a Mama en mitad del pasillo del trabajo? bravo papa, que romántico- aplaudió con ironía un niño de 11 años con el pelo marrón muy rebelde, con los ojos también marrones y con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

-Vamos Sirius, es romántico- dijo, una niña de unos 9 años de pelo enmarañado, negro azabache y unos penetrantes ojos verdes, con voz soñadora

-Por favor Lily ¿Y tu que sabes de romanticismo? ¡Si eres una pequeñaja!- dijo revolviéndose el pelo

-¡Eh! ¡Para ya! Además solo tengo 2 años menos que tu, lo que significa que si yo una pequeñaja ¡tu también!

-De eso nada hermanita, porque mañana iré por fin a Howgarts y ¡seré mayor!

-Chicos parad ya que vais a despertad a James- dijo una mujer de pelo marrón ondulado y ojos marrones la cual cargaba a un pequeño que apenas tenia 3 meses de vida. El pequeño tenía el poquito pelo de color negro azabache y los ojos marrones-verdosos.

-Si mama- dijeron al unísono los niños y se volvieron a sentar al lado de su madre y su padre, los cinco juntos en la cama de matrimonio de la feliz pareja.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué a mi nunca me hacéis caso?- pregunto divertido un hombre de pelo azabache, ojos verdes y con una cicatriz en forma da rayo. Efectivamente es Harry Potter, y como habréis adivinado la mujer no es otra que Hermione Granger, ahora Hermione Granger Potter.

-Porque mama da mas miedo- dijo Sirius divertido

-¡Yo acabe con Voldemort!- dijo Harry haciéndose el indignado

-Papa, sino fuese por mama, tu no hubieses sobrevivido ni el primer año en Howgarts, papa admítelo sin mama no conseguirías nada- dijo la niña muerta de risa

Todos se miraron y rieron a más no poder, hasta que el pequeño James se despertó, pero al ver a su madre riendo también se unió a las risas

-Valla cariño, te hemos despertado, lo siento- dijo Hermione a su pequeño, quien reía feliz por tan agradable y divertido despertar

Harry, Sirius y Lyli callaron mientras Hermione le cantaba y acunaba al pequeño James

-Mama, una duda que tengo, si tu no crees en la adivinación ¿Como es que tubiste ese sueño?- pregunto Lily a Hermione despues de que dejara a James en su cuna dormido y volviera a la cama

-Fue alguien quien me ayudo, quien me envio esa señal- dijo Hermione misteriosamente

-¿quien?- pregunto emocionado Sirius

-Eso niños, es un secreto- dijo sonriendo y antes de que fueran a protestar los mando a dormir- a la cama que mañana hay que levantarse temprano, sobre todo tu Sirius que hay que ir al expreso

A regañadientes, los dos se fueron a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones

-Cariño ¿quien te mando esos mensajes a traves de sueños?- pregunto Harry abrazando a Hermione por detras despues de haber arropado a los niños

-Cariño, sabes la respuesta a eso- dijo dandose la vuelta entre los brazos de su marido y abrazandose a él

-¿Aun despues de tanto tiempo no quieres decirme quien fue quien te ayudo?- dijo al oido a su mujer

-Tengo una idea mejor de como pasar el tiempo en vez de contestarte a eso- le contesto Hermione besandole suavemente el cuello

-Siempre sabes como convencerme-dijo Harry mientras la llevaba hacia la cama dando pequeños pasos

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenia pensado dejarlo ahi para que os diera curiosidad ¿soy buena y pongo el resto para que sepais quien fue?... no se yo... sere mala y no lo pendre o sere buena xD

Mandarme reviews y ya veremos xD

Besos para todos!


End file.
